Another fruit in the basket
by Kateeld
Summary: Tohru's little baby brother will have to move in with her and the Sohmas, without any parents, who will be his father figure? And will Kyo admit his love to Tohru? this is better then the summary, or at least I hope so. KyoxTohru pairing, rated T for future possibilities. You should really give this story a try, will only take a minute or 7;) R&R and hopefully enjoy! Now complete!
1. Another fruit in the basket

**Hi, this is my very first fanfiction *Claps*. I really hope someone will enjoy it, and I appreciate all kinds of reviews, or well, if you have something not-so-nice to say, I would be glad if you said it in a nice way. If you think any thing is wrong, or out of character or whatever, please say so. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Kyo was once again using the roof as a getaway. It was only himself, Shigure and Yuki home, Tohru was out for some reason that he didn't know, and without her there, it was no point for him being downstairs with the others. She was the only reason that he did even put up with that stupid rat and perverted dog. She is so nice and kind and beautiful. _Wait._ Why is he thinking of her in that way? It makes him feel like a pervert. Is he turning in to Shigure? Although, she really is kind and beautiful, and she had accepted his true form. She is a saint, an angel sent just for him. He found himself smiling at the thought of her, but he quickly shrugged it off.

He then noticed a figure that was heading towards their house, and it was no other than Tohru. He smiled and without even realizing that he was doing it, he hurried downstairs, but Shigure had bet him to the door. Although Kyo couldn't see them he heard Shigure greet Tohru.

"Oh, Hello my precious little flower, I hope that you had no problem getting home, cause it is a little bit dark outs… Tohru dear, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?"

Now Kyo was rushing to get to the hallway. He figured that Yuki too had heard, because when Kyo got there, Yuki was standing there with a worried look on his face. Kyo turned his head to look at what it was that Tohru was holding. There she stood and held a little kid. no more then 2 years old, and according to Kyo, it still counts as a baby. When he saw Tohru holding the child, he assumed the worse, and a horrid look spread across his face as he pointed at the baby.

"T-T-Tohru" He stuttered "Don't tell me that **that** is your baby!"

"Don't be stupid" Yuki said as he smacked the cat in the head. "We would have noticed if miss Honda was pregnant".

Tohru just ignored Yuki's rude commentary he had given Kyo, that still had a dumbfound look on his face. She gave Kyo one of her usual goofy smiles.

"No Kyo-kun, this is my little brother" she said happily. The hole household got quiet. This was not expected by anyone. The silence soon got awkward, and finally Shigure was the one to break it.

"Tohru dear, you never told us you had a little brother!" he exclaimed happily as he stared tickling the sleeping child.

"Yeah, and how is that even possible miss Honda? your father died many years ago, and you have never mentioned your mother being remarried" Yuki said.

"You see, my mother signed up for adoption two years ago, and when she died, they still send a baby to us, so my grandfather took him in, but now when my aunt and cousins are living there, my grandfather doesn't have the time nor money to take care of him anymore" she paused and took a deep breath, as she was preparing herself for the next part.

"SoIwaswonderingifhecouldliveherewithus?" she continued a little bit to fast for anyone to exactly hear here.

"What was that last part?" Shigure asked. Tohru once again took an deep breath, and although she was talking slower, it was still relatively fast.

"I was wondering If he could live here with us, but of course I will take care of everything and my Grandpa said that I could have all of his baby equipment, and he can sleep in my bed sense he is getting bigger, but I need to potty train him thought and" but she didn't get to finish that sentence, sense Shigure interrupted.

"Of course he can my flower, I actually think that it could be fun with a child around the house! So much more lively! Don't you boys think so too?" He said and was now looking at Kyo and Yuki.

"Yes, thats great miss Honda" Yuki said and gave Tohru a smile, which she replied with one of her cheerful, goofy smiles, and you could see that she was very relived and much more relaxed now when Shigure had accepted her requested. Kyo thought that it couldn't be too bad with a kid around the house, they are not so awful, or at least not when they are not screaming, crying or drooling. And if it made Tohru happy, he would agree. But before Kyo could say anything, Shigure was once again talking.

" And I could of course be the baby's father! And you Tohru could be my little wife and" but there he was interrupted by Kyo's and Yuki's fists in his face.

"You perverted dog! leave her alone!" Kyo screamed at the dog that was now laying on the ground. Even though Tohru does not like when they are fighting, a relived smile spread across her face, because the thought of Shigure as a father scared her. Kyo, now angry at the childish adult was now heading towards the stairs.

"Thank you so much Shigure-san! Did you hear that Jari? you get to stay!" Tohru exclaimed happily as she looked at the sleeping boy in her arms. This made Kyo stop in his tracks.

"What did you call him?" Kyo asked, still with his back against Tohru.

"Jari, it's an unusual name, it really just means 'boy', but mother wanted him to be named that, after a boy that had a great impact on her life" Kyo was shocked. Because he knew that he was that boy. Long ago when Kyoko and himself had used to see each other regularly, Kyoko had called Kyo 'Jari' sense he never told her his real name. And even though that Kyo had angrily left her to never see her again, she had named a child after him. A _child._

Kyo now turned around to look at the child that Tohru still held in her petite arms. He felt the need to at least look at the kid that was named after him, or well, sorta named after him. The baby had thick brown hair all over his head that was just a shade lighter then Tohrus, and was just as pale and cute as his sister. If she hadn't told him that he was adopted, Kyo would definitely believe that they where blood related.

"He is 2 and a half years old" Tohru said very proudly. Kyo didn't take his eyes of the baby as she talked, and without knowing it. Kyo walked closer to the baby and was only inches from his face, and once again was unaware of his actions as he smiled and stork a few hairs from the baby's face. He now looked up at Tohru, who was startled by his unexpected, very un-kyo actions.

"He looks like you" he said gently, still keeping his eyes at Tohru, who now blushed.

He jumped, when the rat coughed. Kyo had forgotten that they was still there, or that they even existed. For awhile, only He, Tohru and Jari had existed in his world. Now realizing what he had been up to, acting all soft and shit, he straightened his back and turned to look at the dog and the rat who were watching him suspiciously.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT!" he yelled angrily, but immediately regretted it when the baby woke up crying.

"Im so sorry Tohru, I didn't think about it" he said feeling guilty as he watched Tohru rocking the crying baby back and forth anxiously.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" she said with a stressed look on her face. He still felt guilty as Tohru was headed towards the stairs.

"No!" He screamed at her, annoyed at her stupidity. "You're such a klutz that you will just drop him" He explained as she looked at him confused. "Here, I'll take him" he said, a bit mad at her, as he took the crying baby in his arms, that suddenly stopped crying. "Oh Kyo-kun! you made him stop crying!" She said and smiled cheerfully, and he could o longer be mad at her, cause even if she is an oblivious, naive, clumsy and a little bit careless, she is still his favorite person in this messed up world, and he wouldn't have it any other way, and he can never resist that smile of hers. He would probably do whatever she told him just to see her smile. He smiled back and went up the stairs with Tohru following close behind.

He put Jari in Tohru's bed, as he noticed the child's big blue eyes. He really does look like Tohru, he thought as he left the room and closed the door. but stopped in his tracks as he heard how Tohru started to sing for the child. Her voice was sweet and she sounded like an angel. He sat on the floor, with his back against Tohru's door, as he listened to the sweet sound of her voice.

_ "I walked across an empty land_

_ I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_ I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_ Sat by the river and it made me complete"_

Kyo rested his head against the wall, although he hadn't ever heard the song before, he liked the tune of it, and was sure that Tohru sang it just as good as the original singer, or maybe even better.

_ "Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_ I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on"_

It could be his Imagination, but Kyo could swear, that the whole household was quiet now, and the only thing that could be heard was Tohru's singing. It was like everyone was enchanted by her voice and couldn't do anything but listen.

_ "I came across a fallen tree_

_ I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_ Is this the place we used to love?_

_ Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

_ "Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_ I'm getting old and I need something to rely on"_

_ " And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_ Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_ This could be the end of everything,_

_ So why don't we go_

_ Somewhere only we know_

_ Somewhere only we know"_

_ " Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_ I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_

_ So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_ I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

Kyo know let his eyes shot, and slowly fell asleep against Tohru's door, as he listened to the final words of the song.

_ " And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_ Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_ 'Cause this could be the end of everything,_

_ So why don't we go_

_ Somewhere only we know?_

_ Somewhere only we know?"_

And as he slept, he had sweet dreams about the girl who sang it.


	2. Best runner

**HI! time for an update! Thank you Rabbit for the kind review, it made my day! and thanks to JAMMerluckynumder13 for the follow! Enjoy!**

The next day, Kyo and Yuki had gone over to Tohru's Grandfather, to pick up the baby equipment. It wasn't so much stuff, just a blue highchair, a red potty and some 'baby fences' as Kyo called it, to prevent Jari from using the stairs, since he could hurt himself in the process.

Tohru had of course, been overly grateful to them and promised to make them a extra special dinner that night. Yuki and Kyo had in return, said that some onigiris would do just fine. Or well, Yuki had said it, Kyo had just hit her in the head (playfully, he would never harm Tohru) as he called her stupid for always tiring herself to make others happy. So now, the whole household sat down in silence at the table and ate the onigiris that Tohru had made.

"So how have you and Jari been doing today my little flower?" Shigure asked Tohru, breaking the silence.

Tohru smilied happily at Shigure, glad that someone had made an attempt to talk with her.

"Jari and myself have been doing just fine, he hasn't cried all day and seems to like his new home" she answered, still smiling.

"Excuse me miss Honda, but didn't you say that Jari was two and a half years old?" Yuki asked, looking at Tohru with a somewhat confused look in his eyes.

"Yes! that's correct Yuki-kun!" she said now smiling wider.

"Forgive me then if I'm wrong miss Honda, for I'm no baby expert, but isn't children supposed to be able to walk and say at least a few words at this age?" Yuki asked, now looking concerned as he watched the child that sat in the highchair and playing with his onigiri.

Tohru dropped her smile for a second, looking at the child with eyes full of worry. But soon started smiling again. Though this time, the smile didn't reach her eyes. Now everybody around the table had stopped eating, and was quietly waiting for Tohru to explain.

"Well, he can walk. Jari is actually a really good runner for his age!" she exclaimed proudly, but soon looked concerned again as she continued. "And he can talk, or at least I think so. Jari haven't said anything since he moved in to my grandpa's, but according to the orphanage where he lived before we adopted him, he should be able to talk, and have even been able to say some words and sentences that makes sense. I think that he just isn't comfortable enough to talk around us just yet" Tohru said, now not smiling at all, since she was to busy worrying about Jari, and since Tohru didn't smile, like she usually does, everyone else became worried about her.

"Maybe he is just in a phase, like Kisa was. I'm sure he will begin to talk soon" Yuki said in hope to cheer Tohru up a little, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, he must start talking some time, so quit go around and worrying about that!" Kyo said, he said sounding a little bit angry. But Tohru had known him long enough to know that it was just his own way to show her that he cared, and therefore gave both of them a warm smile.

"Thank you Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun! You're right, I will just have to be patient, thank you for worrying about me!" She said, now looking very thankfully at the two boys that had made her relax. Yuki had just returned her smile and then started eating again, but Kyo immediately turned his head away as he started to blush when Tohru had given him such a heartwarming smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, its not like I care or anything" He said as his blush got even worse. It became an awkward silence after that. Until Jari started crying. Tohru looked over to him, and saw that he had and food all over his face, and on top of that had dropped some on the newly cleaned floor. Which Tohru figured, was his reason for crying.

She immediately got up and took the crying child into her arms and started rocking him back and forth as she hummed on song and wiped off the food from his face with a napkin. The boy soon stopped crying and just looked at the woman carrying him with wonder in his eyes as he started to touch her face with his dirty hands. Tohru, didn't seem to mind, or even notice that she too got food all over her face now, as Jari kept smear in the food in the innocent girls face, she just smiled and looked at him with joy, like she had forgotten the whole world around her. But was soon dragged back to reality when Shigure coughed.

"I must say that you are really good with taking care of him, he seems to calm down in your presence, and if I'm not mistaken you easily put him to sleep last night" Shigure stated. But before Tohru could answer Yuki interrupted.

"Yes, did you sing for him last night miss Honda? I thought I heard a very sweet voice last night." Tohru now blushed, embarrassed that someone had heard her song.

"Don't be shy Tohru dear! I heard it to, and I must say that I didn't think that you had such a beautiful voice." Shigure said, making Tohru blush even harder.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you last night, I will quit singing if-" but was there cut off by Kyo, who now stood up as he shouted 'NO!' out loud, at the tough of never hearing her sing again. He had enjoyed her singing very much the previous night, and have founded himself relaxed at the sound of her sweet voice. But now everyone looked at him suspiciously and the cat started to blush for the second time that day.

"I mean, you shouldn't stop singing for him just because you might disturb us. Do it if you want to and if you think the kid likes it" he said, scratching his head and looking down at his feet.

"And don't worry about disturbing us, I enjoyed your singing miss Honda" Yuki said now also standing up, just about to take the dishes out to the kitchen as he saw that Tohru were busy with Jari.

"I too liked your singing my flower, it actually gave me the inspiration to write a new story. Imagine, a man takes in a high school girl to live with him, and repays him by making sweet sweet love to him and-" but there, he were of course interrupted by Kyo, who had hit the perverted dog hard in the face.

"I was just kidding!" Shigure shouted as he ran of to his study. Tohru, Jari and Kyo were now alone in the dining room, and Tohru suddenly seemed to realize that she had food smeared all over her face, as she brought a hand over to feel her cheek and gasped in surprised when she felt food instead of her soft skin.

"Can you watch Jari as I clean my face and the floor?" She asked the Sohma boy that had a dumbfound look on his face. But before he could answer she had already handed the boy over and was heading up the stairs.

Kyo didn't really know what to do with the child in his arms, so he just continued to stare at him as the child stared back. But suddenly the child began to cry. _Great, Now I've done it agin, _Kyo thought as he started to rock the baby very fast back and forth.

"No no no, don't cry, don't cry!" Kyo said to the still crying child as he began to panic, for if Tohru heard Jari cry, she would surely rush down the stairs and take care of Jari, which would mean that she would only have more work to do. No. Kyo must handle this on his own, for if he cant prove to Tohru that he can take care of her baby brother, then she can't trust him with helping her out in the future.

Unknowingly, Kyo started throwing the kid up in the air, as a vague memory of Kazuma doing the same with a much younger Kyo appeared, who had in the memory started laughing when his father figure threw him up in the air. And as on cue, Jari stopped crying and started laughing instead as Kyo kept throwing him up in the air. _This isn't too bad, This is actually kind of fun. _Kyo thought to himself as he started to smile and chuckle a bit.

After awhile Kyo put Jari down on the ground, and Jari kept smiling, looking up at Kyo as if he waited for Kyo to entertain him some more. Kyo scratched the back of his head, as he tried to come up with something that Jari would find amusing As Kyo bent down to pick up Jari again, thinking that he would just repeat the previous action, the child took off running in the opposite direction and was once again laughing.

It didn't take Kyo many seconds to discover what the child wanted him to do.

"Ah, you want me to chase you? I can do that" the cat said out loud to no one special as he smirked to himself. He began running after the child, or well, walking a little faster then usual as he had his back bent down, and occasionally brushed the child's back with his fingers, letting him know that he was there. Which caused Jari to laugh louder and run faster. After awhile when Kyo saw that the young boy began to feel tired of all the running, so he lifted the child up from behind.

"Got you!" Kyo said as he swung the child around in his arms and Jari was laughing hysterical now. Kyo began moving towards the stairs, to Tohru's bedroom, to put Jari to bed. But paused outside of her door. He had never been in there without her before, or hardly at all. What if she was changing? Or if she didn't want him in his room? His thoughts continued in that way, but when he heard Jari yawn he decided to knock on the door. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door to find that no one was in the room. He put Jari under the covers, and smiled when he saw that Jari was looking at him with admiration in his eyes. Kyo felt… Proud. He had made someone happy today, and hadn't yelled at the child a single time.

Suddenly he heard a crack from the door. He turned around to see a very tired looking Tohru walking in to the room. She smiled and stopped in her tracks as she saw that Kyo was sitting on the bed with a sleepy Jari next to him.

"Oh hi Kyo-kun, I hope that Jari wasn't a burden to you, I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of-" but she was cut off by Kyo, who jumped up from the bed and started talking very enthusiastically as he smiled widely.

"No no, It was fun! You should have seen him! He ran so fast, and I actually doubted you when you said that he could, but he did! I'm sure that he is the fastest kid of his age! Of any age! He is going to be the best…" he stopped talking when he saw how tired Tohru was, even though she smiled at him, he could tell that she longed for the bed as she had almost invisible dark circles around her eyes, and she practically forced her eyes to stay open. He just smiled a gentle smile and placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I don't mind spending time with him. Get some sleep now, okay? he said with a soft voice and walked out the room.

Tohru smilied to herself as she started getting ready for bed. She hadn't seen Kyo so worked up about anything besides material arts before, and it made her happy that he cared so much about Jari. She looked over at the now sleeping boy, as she thought of how much passion Kyo had in his voice when he talked about his and Jari's time together. Almost like he was proud, like every little thing Jari did was a great accomplishment, and he have had this smile of triumph on his face, like he was had won the lottery.

_He is so caring. Just another reason for me to love him. _Tohru thought to herself. _Wait, what? I don't-. _But Tohru stopped her thoughts there. She was to tired to fight with herself, and just accepted the fact, that she had fallen in love with the orange haired Sohma boy.

Tohru yawned as she laid down beside Jari._ Maybe this will work out better then I thought._


	3. Worthy

**Hi! thanks to emmiez for the follow and my very first fav! And to the anonymus review! Here is more:) Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The following week went by really fast, and soon school would start again for the teenagers in the house.

Everything had gone pretty smoothly with Jari, and Kyo was spending more and more time with him. He did it for two reasons, one, so that things would be easier for Tohru, and two, because he enjoyed spending time with the child. Kyo was also glad that thanks to the child, he had gotten to spend even more time with Tohru.

And Today, Kyo was in a particular good mood, since the rat had found himself a little bit jealous over the fact that the young child was so found of his rival, he had therefore tried to spend time with Jari himself, so that he too could prove to miss Honda that he could take care of the young boy. But the child had started to cry at the prince's attempts to play with him, and Kyo had to come to the rescue. Tohru had witnessed all that, so now Kyo was glad over the fact that the child preferred him over the rat, AND that Tohru knew it too.

But even though Tohru was thankful for all the help that she had gotten from Kyo, had herself grown a little anxious the past few days since she would soon have to leave Jari in Shigure's care, when she started school again. It wasn't that she didn't trust the dog, but the last time she had left her brother in her perverted guardians care, she had come home to a panicked dog and the zodiac snake that had desperately tried to put on a dress on the crying Jari.

Kyo had noticed Tohru's sudden change in mood, and approached her in the kitchen to confront the girl.

"Tohru-" he began as she jumped in surprise, for she had not noticed the Sohma boy coming in to the room.

"Oh hi Kyo-kun! didn't see you there" she said happily as she shot him a smile, which made the cat blush.

"Well, I've noticed that you been acting a little… different, these past few days, did something happen?" he asked her a little concerned, as the rat and the dog also made their way into the kitchen.

"Differently how?" she asked, acting oblivious. But in fact, she just didn't want to burden the boys with her worries. They had all already done so much for her, and for that she was grateful.

"I don't know, it just seems like your spirits has been down a little" the cat said, determined to know her reason.

"Yes miss Honda, I've also noticed. Please tell us, it will not be a burden." Yuki said as politely as ever.

Tohru sighed and looked at the cat. She came to the solution that it would be best to tell him about her worries, and in all honestly, she was a little bit flattered that he worried over her.

"I'm just a little bit worried what I will do with Jari when we start to go to school again, and the fact that he hasn't really started to talk yet." And as on cue, the boy in question came running in to the room and grabbed the skirt of his sisters dress with both his hands.

"Mommy" he said looking up at her while he continued to pull her dress. The room went silent and everyone froze. But then Tohru exploded with happiness.

"HE SAID SOMETHING!" she screamed with joy as she lifted up the boy and pulled him in to an embrace.

"I'm so proud of you! I love you so so much!" she said as she continued to hug the child with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy?" the boy said again. Now Tohru's eyes winded as she placed him on the floor again and knelt down to his level.

"I'm not mommy, I'm sissy!" she tried to explain to the boy. but he just said 'mommy?' again.

"Just let him call you that if he wants to" Kyo said as the girl now looked up at the cat. "He needs a mom, and what difference does it make? you do act like his mother." he added, and Tohru just nodded. "You're right!" she said smiling up to the cat.

"MOMMY?" the boy said, now growing impatient as he once again pulled Tohru's dress, only this time harder.

"Yes, honey?" Tohru said gently, as she gave the child all of her attention and smiled at him. Jari smiled back, glad that he finally had her attention. But then blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I-I want to go to-o kindergarden, please?" Now it was Kyo's time to explode.

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?" he said looking at everyone in the room. "HE SAID A WHOLE SENTENCE! I SWEAR THAT HE IS THE BEST TALKER OF HIS AGE! OF ANY AGE! THIS BOY IS A GENIUS! I SWEAR THAT WHEN HE GROW UP HE WILL BE THE BEST TALKER IN THE-" but the cat stopped there. For he noticed that everyone in the room was giving him a strange look, including Jari.

Kyo immediately blushed and stared down at the floor, before he said "What are you looking at" as if nothing had happened, and everyone decided that it would be for the best to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Can I, mommy?" Jari said, blushing and looking at Tohru, who took her eyes from Kyo, and instead focused her gaze at the young boy in front of her. Jari was blushing madly now, feeling guilty for asking such a selfish thing (guess he have been spending to much time with Tohru). Tohru thought about his request for a second before she put on a smile.

"Of course you can" she said softly, as a huge grin spread across spread across the child's face as he ran out the room.

"Yaaaaay!" he screamed as he made his way out of Tohru's sight. Once he was gone, Tohru's smile dropped.

"What is it?" Kyo asked as he knelt down, since Tohru still was on the floor. She immediately stood up, so now Kyo felt stupid for sitting at the floor all alone.

"Nothing, I can handle it!" she said reassuringly and shot Kyo a smile, that he suspected was forced. He made his way up from the floor, and looked her dead in the eyes, which caused her to blush. A week ago, Tohru had accepted the fact that she was in love with the cat, but doubted that he liked her back.

"Tell me" Kyo just said to her. But it wasn't a request, it was a order.

"It is just, that-that I have to get another part time job now" She said looking down, so that he wouldn't be able to see the disappointment in her eyes. She already worked hard, both at her current part time job, school and at home, and wasn't sure how she would keep up with another job.

"Why would-" Kyo began, but then understood why. To send a kid to kindergarden isn't free, and surely Tohru would also like to send him to a nice kindergarden. He got annoyed and couldn't understand why she would say yeas to the child if she didn't have the money. But then came up with a solution.

"We will pay for kindergarden!" Kyo said proudly, like he had just found the answer to world peace.

"We will?" Shigure asked, but immediately regretted he had said that when Kyo shot him a glare.

"I-I mean, of course we will my flower!" the dog quickly added, and Kyo looked back to the girl.

"No no, I can't let you do that! You have-" Kyo silenced her by placing a hand on her mouth.

"Listen! We will pay for kindergarden, we too want him to go. That way nobody has to watch him while we're in school. And surely you want him to go to a fine place, right? so quit whining and just accept it!" he said, the words coming out a little harsher than he had meant. His face softened and he gave her a smile, as to reassure her that he wasn't angry.

"Okay?" he asked, this time much more gentler, and took his hand off her mouth and ruffed her hair instead. She blushed as she smiled gratefully at him.

"Yes! Thank you Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed happily as she made it out of the room.

"Why did she thank you when it's my money?" Shigure muttered quietly under his breath, but Kyo heard it anyway.

"Shut it you stupid dog! It isn't even your money, it's the main house's!" Kyo said annoyed as he began to march out of the room, only to be stopped by the young boy, who looked up at him with a small smile and big eyes.

"Can you play with me daddy?" _D-daddy?. _Kyo looked over to the rat and the dog. Shigure was trying to maintain his laughter, and Yuki looked confused for he was trying to figure out the reason why Jari would ever want Kyo to be his father. Kyo himself was very confused over what to do, as he discovered that Tohru too was in the room and had heard the boy. She looked as confused as he felt.

Kyo just marched out of the room, not saying a word. He was making his way towards the roof, but stopped when he saw that Jari was following him, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Pleeaase daddy?" The boy whined as he looked up on Kyo. Kyo took the boys hand, for Jari had the same effect that Tohru had on him when she asked for something. He just couldn't find it in his heart to say no. The boy smiled happily as the two made their way out of the house.

Kyo was now sitting on a bench in the park, watching Jari play with a girl that looked around the child's own age. Kyo didn't know how to react to what the boy had called him earlier. Should he be happy that the child thought of him as his father? Did this give him certain obligations now? What will the others think? What does Tohru think? Suddenly he noticed that someone just sat down beside him on the bench. It was Tohru.

"You know, you can tell him not to call you that if you want" She said, smiling and looking at Jari as she spoke. But Kyo was watching her when she talked, taking in her words as well as her presence and sent. She smelled of strawberry, and her hair was up in a ponytail and she had wrapped herself up in a oversized cardigan that she despretley clung to, as if she was freezing.

"But you should know, it isn't a bad thing to be called that, it just means that he admires you, that he looks up to you, you're his hero." Now she was looking at him, and he was looking at her. The words at hit him hard. _Jari looks up to me?_

"He really does" Tohru said, as if she had read his mind. "You should feel honored. In his eyes you are worthy of being called a father, and that is a precious thing. I know that I feel honored for being worthy enough to be called his mother". He didn't breath now. It was like her words was so precious that he was afraid that he would miss them if he breathed.

"To be called his father, it just means that you're one of the most important persons in his life". Now he breathed, and she blushed. She was right in every way. It was a honor. He was glad to be called 'Dad', and he didn't care what others said. He wanted the whole world to know that Jari Honda saw Kyo Sohma as his dad. He liked it. The child saw him as one of his favorite persons. Jari didn't care if he was the cat, if he was the outcast of the family. The child just cared about him being a good father.

"In that case, I will be the best father ever" he said to Tohru, and he meant it. He would become someone who was worthy enough to be looked upon.

Tohru, who had been holding her breath, now breathed out, relived, for she was hoping that her words had reached out to him. She smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you" she whispered as she squeezed his hand lightly. He was surprised by the sudden contact, but didn't really care. He loved her. Kyo Sohma was in love with Tohru Honda. The girl that no one deserved. The amazing girl who had accepted his true form as well as all of his faults, and the faults where in his eyes, plenty.


	4. Impress

**Hi! This is chapter is kinda short and just like a little filler, but either way, I hpe you enjoy, and thanks to . for the follow, Kanata969 for the fav and follow and to Grecialica for the very flattering review!:) Hope you will like this chapter!**

* * *

Tohru took one last glance in the mirror before turning around to face Kyo.

"Do I look okay?" she asked the orange haired boy that always thought she was beautiful. But before he could answer Jari hugged Tohru's legs.

"You look pretty mommy!" He said smiling upp at her. Tohru blushed. She had fixed both herself and Jari so that they would look their best. This was the day it would be decided if Jari would be accepted in to Huya Kindergarden or not, it was supposed to be one of the very best kindergartens that their town had to offer, and therefore, the principal demanded an interview with all the families who had applied.

The three of them were now on their way to the interview with the principal, who would decide if Jari was fitted for their school or not. So Tohru wanted to look and act her best, for she could never forgive herself if Jari weren't accepted because of her.

"They're going to love him" Kyo said reassuringly to Tohru. Jari had begged Kyo to come with when Tohru wasn't looking. Kyo had discovered, that when Jari is around his 'mother', he always acted selfless and tried his hardest to act like Tohru. But when he was alone with Kyo, he would speak his mind and say what he wanted, although, he always asked kindly, which probably is the reason the cat almost always fulfilled the child's wish. It was like Jari was afraid of what his 'mother' would think of him if he didn't act kind, polite and selfless. He was afraid to disappoint his mother.

It wasn't far from Kyo's and Tohru's own school, so they could pick him up and drop him of after and before they started school. Now Kyo could see the Kindergarten and saw how Tohru tensed. He took her hand, and felt how she immediately relaxed. The two of them had become a lot closer, but Kyo still hadn't admitted that he loved her. He was afraid of rejection, and that he would loose both her and Jari in the process. He wasn't willing to risk the only two people in his life that he liked and that had shown him compassion, kindness and acceptance.

They where greeted by the principal in the entre, and was then were led to her office. The principal was a woman who looked to be somewhere in her early forties and had presented herself as Mrs. Huya, she had black hair that reached down her shoulders. At first she had looken very… prude to Kyo. But when she had smiled at them, she had a much more friendlier look, And the two teenager had relaxed. thinking that it maybe wouldn't be too bad after all.

She sat down at her desk, and fiddled with some documents. Kyo, Tohru and Jari all took a chair and placed them at the opposite of the desk and sat down. Principal Huya looked at Jari with a surprised expression. Which caused both Tohru and Kyo to mentally panic. But their minds where eased when the principal started to chuckle.

"Oh, you can go and play over there if you want to" She said to Jari, nodding to the other side of the room, where you could see lots of different toys that was laying around. Jari looked at Tohru, waiting for her approval as well.

"You can go" Tohru said and smiled at the child. Jari broke out a huge grin and ran to the other side of the room.

"Jari is a very well-mannered young boy" The principal said smiling at the both teenagers, as she was pleased with what she had seen.

"Normally the kids just run to the toys the moment I open the door, and I have never seen a kid wait for approval, neither for mine or their pare…" but there the principal stopped, and started to examine the two teenagers. Her smile was gone and she looked strict and prude again.

"Arn't you two a little young to be parents?" she asked, looking like she was going to scold them and give them a lesson about birds and bees.

"I'm his sister" Tohru explained as the principals face started to soften. But became serious again when Jari shouted from across the room.

"MOMMY! look what I did!" he pointed proudly at a lego house. Tohru smiled proudley.

"Very good honey" the boy looked very pleased with himself as he began to play again. The principal looked Tohru dead in the eye now.

"Are you sure you're not his parents?" she asked suspiciously, as Tohru began to sweat drop.

"No-o, I'm truly his sister, it's just that our parents died a few years ago, so he calls me mom, and thats also why we live with the Sohma's." Tohru explained, and now the principal was smiling, and actually looking quite touched as Kyo wondered if she's the kind of person that sits at home crying while watching dramatic soap operas on TV. And, if thats the case, she would surely love the idea about taking in an orphan that thinks his sister is his mommy to her kindergarten.

"Oh how wonderful!" principal Huya said dramatically, but quickly added "Not that your parents are dead dear, but that you take on the role as a mother even tough you too are hurt by your parents death" She said dramatically and took Tohru's hands into her own. _Yeah… She is definitely that kind of person_ Kyo thought to himself while the principal now took his hand too, as she had tears in her eyes. "And by the Sohma's! Oh the Sohma's! what a wonderful thing to do of you mr Sohma! taking in a young orphaned girl and her brother!" Kyo felt very uncomfortable, and with one look at Tohru he could tell that she too didn't really know what to make of the situation. But the principal soon dropped both of their hands as she wiped her tears away.

"I must admit at first, I wasn't very fond of the idea of taking in Jari, since he dosen't come from a wealthy family, but when I heard that he is close with the Sohma's, and that they are paying for the education, I decided to give it a chance. And now having met the two of you and seeing how adorable little Jari is, I will definitely accept your apply." She smiled at Tohru, who was almost exploding with joy. "You can go now, and miss Honda dear, be strong" the principal whispered the last part before she started sobbing. They decided to just let it be, and the three of them made their way out of the building towards their house.

Tohru had a big smile on her face, and looked relived. But stopped in her tracks when Jari started to sob.

"What is it honey?" she asked while Kyo lifted the young child up in his arms. Tohru started to wipe his tears off using a napkin.

"I'm sorry mommy! I-I-I tried to be good, but she just started crying and now she hates me and I-I" but then Jari sobbed so much that he couldn't talk anymore. Thats when Kyo realized that to Jari, his 'mothers' opinion of him really matters, and now he is afraid that he had let her down.

"You didn't do anything wrong honey, and she dosen't hate you, she actually likes you a lot." Kyo felt stupid. He hadn't realized that Jari had meant the principal. Jari most've thought he made the principal cry and hate him.

"She-e does?" he asked and stopped sobbing. Tohru smiled at him, and motioned to Kyo to put him down on the ground, as she knelt down.

"She really does, and even if she didn't, I would still love you, you don't have to act perfect to impress me Jari, I will always love you no matter what". She pulled Jari in to an embrace and just sat there for awhile. Jari had buried his face in her neck and was still crying, but it slowly died out. Kyo didn't know what to do. Should he also say some comforting words? But neither Tohru or the boy seemed to remember his presence. So the cat just stood their, watching the love of his life doing what she does best. She always seem to know what people need to hear. In that moment Kyo wished that he too could join the hug, but it would be awkward if he suddenly turned in to a cat, and it would surely scare the heck out of Jari.

When she rose from the ground Kyo shot her an smile, as if to say 'you did good'. She felt good too, she had comforted Jari, the boy who did not only see her as a mother, but the boy that she now saw as her own son. She smiled at Kyo who now had a giggling Jari on his shoulder, and she made her way home, together with the two people she loved the most.


	5. To shout 'onigiri'

**Well, Hi everyone. This capter is a little bit longer and... weirder then the usual chapters, but anyway, Hope you enjoy! Thanks DaAwesomeAztecEmpire for the fav and the follow!**

**Grecialicia: Haha, it's good to know that someone is looking forward to my updates! I hope this chapter will meet your expectations!:)**

* * *

It's been a week since the interview, and everyone in the house has been busy with preparing themselves for the coming School year. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo will now begin their third year in highschool, so Yuki has been busy with the student council, since he is the president. Tohru has been busy with not only preparing herself, but also Jari. The young boy has grown a lot since he came to live with Tohru and the Sohma boys, both physically and mentally. He speaks a lot more fluently and just yesterday Tohru was out buying him new clothes for him to use in kindergarten, since he outgrew his other clothes.

A few days ago the household celebrated Jari's 3rd birthday, but only Tohru, Kyle, Shigure and Yuki was there to celebrate, since almost non of the other Sohma's have met Jari yet. Although, both Tohru's grandfather and Ayame stopped by for a quick visit. The day had been quite a success and the birthday boy had enjoyed all the attention and the gifts that he got. Shigure had given Jari a children's book, that thankfully, he hadn't written himself. Fro Yuki he got a stuffed rat, and from Kyo he had gotten a material arts outfit, and a promise from the orange haired soma boy, that he would learn Jari fight when he was big enough. From Ayame he got what Ayame calls "A boy's dress". It is basically what it sounds like, a dress for boys. Tohru had made Jari a photo album, with a mix of pictures of him from his grandfather and some that Tohru had taken herself. In those photos that Tohru had taken herself, Kyo was almost always in everyone of them, due to the fact that he is almost always around the young Honda boy. But Kyo didn't really mind, the photos although he was a bit embarrassed at first. But in every picture, he looked really happy and had a genuine smile on his face.

Today would be the first day of school this semester for the teenager in the house, and the very first day for Jari in kindergarten. Yuki had already left, since he had some business with the student council. But Kyo was impatiently waiting downstairs for Tohru, who was rushing around the house, afraid that she had forgotten something.

"Come on! we are going to be late!" Kyo shouted angrily as he held Jari's hand, who was both excited and nervous for his first day at kindergarten.

"Dad?" He said nervously, afraid that his 'father' was angry with him. But as soon as Kyo heard the child's voice, his face softened.

"Yes?" He said, giving the boy a smile. to let him now that he was not angry with him. The boys face lit up, glad that his 'father' looked happy.

"Do you think the kids will like me?" He asked. Kyo lifted up the worried boy in to his arms.

"Of course, who wouldn't like you?" He said with a soft voice, and his words eased the child's worries a little bit.

"And if they don't, I will kick their asses!" Kyo added, in all seriousness and very Kyo-like.

"I'm sorry I made you wait Kyo-kun!" Tohru apologized as she made her way down the stairs.

"It's okay, just come on now" Kyo said as he made his way out the door, still holding Jari in his arms and with Tohru following him close behind.

They didn't talk on their way to kindergarten, they just walked in silence. Kyo was walking next to Tohru with Jari on his shoulder. He put Jari down on the ground when they reached the gates to the kindergarten.

"So go on" Kyo said and gave the child a puff on the back. Jari didn't move a single muscle, but instead just stood there looking at the building with big worried eyes.

Tohru knelt down and hugged the boy, that instantly hugged her back with all his might.

"Don't leave mommy!" he said, feeling very terrified of going in to the building with out his 'parents'.

"I have to honey, but don't worry, you will make lots of friends! and after awhile, you won't even miss us anymore" Tohru said with her most comforting voice. The child trusted her words, for in his mind, his beloved 'mother' could never be wrong. He let go whispering 'I love you mommy'.

"I love you too honey" She said, touched by his words.

The boy hugged Kyo's legs.

"I love you daddy" the small boy said like it was no big deal, but those four words made Kyo lose all of his machoness, and the cat lifted the boy up, and took him in to his arms and hugged him tight as he swung the child around.

"I LOVE YOU MORE JARI! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH!" Kyo screamed in happiness as everyone on the playground turned around and looked at the orange haired boy, who quickly coughed and let Jari down.

"I mean, bye Jari" he said, avoiding eye contact with, well everyone. Jari ran into the playground, as he waved to the teenagers, who waited until he was out of sight to take their leave.

When they were about to enter their own school, Tohru stopped Kyo from enter by grabbing his sleeve.

"What?" he asked, sounding a bit angrier than he had meant to. Tohru immediately became a little more nervous than she had been before Kyo had spoke.

"Well, I-I just wanted to say that I think it's nice, how much you care about Jari" she didn't look him in the eyes as she spoke, afraid of what he would say. But he gently turned her head with his hand, so that she now was looking right at him.

"Well, I do care about him very much" He said with a soft expression looking her in the eyes, and now holding both her hands in his own.

"But I also care a lot about you, Tohru" She blushed, for he had said her name with so much affection. They both started to lean in to one another, letting their eyes close when-

"Tohru! Orange top!". They bot immediately backed away from each other while blushing like crazy. Arisa Uotani came running towards them, waving her hand in the air as Saki Hanajima came walking behind her. Because, Hana **never** runs.

"Hi Uo-chan! Hi Hana-chan!" Tohru said politely, giving them both her usual smile, while Kyo looked down at his feet, still blushing. _Did I… Did I just try to kiss Tohru? That wasn't how I planned to confess my love! Man, I didn't even _**_plan_**_ to confess-,_ But his thoughts were interrupted as he Uo hit his head.

"What the he-" Kyo began, but The girls were ignoring him.

"What's with orange top? And why is face the same color as his hair?" Uo asked Tohru, who didn't get the chance to answer since Kyo snapped at Uo.

"Non of your business!" He said looking away.

"We should start walking to class" Hana said, as the four of them started making their way to the classroom.

"Tohru, the prince told us that your little brother has moved in with you, is that true?" Uo said, both her and Hana looking at Tohru, waiting for her answer.

"Yes! Jari has moved in with us, since grandfather no longer can take care of him!" She exclaimed with a happy smile.

"You didn't even tell us you **had **a brother" Uo said, not knowing why Tohru didn't trust them with the information, and a little angry that she had to hear it from the prince, instead of Tohru.

Tohru began to sweat drop. She had forgotten to tell her best friends she had a brother! She was a terrible mother! She mean sister! And a terrible friend!

"Uh, well..um" She began, but Kyo stepped in between her and her friends, acting like a shield for Tohru, as he noticed that Tohru had started to panic, and was obviously beating herself up.

"She forgot! Can't you see you're making her feel bad! She made a mistake, so what? quit whining and apologize for making her feel guilty!" He growled angry at his secret love's two best friends, that looked taken back by the cat's comment. Or well, Uo did, Hana had as usual, no readable expression. But their face soon softened as they realized that he was right. Well Uo's did, Hana's looked the same. As always.

"Sorry Tohru" Uo said, scratching the back of her head. "Guess we were just pissed that you hadn't told us, we thought you didn't trust us" the yankee continued as Hana hugged Tohru.

"Yes, we are sorry Tohru" She said as Uo joined the group hug.

"You guys…" Tohru began, touched by their words, and looked like she was on the verge of tears. But they all three were snapped back to reality, for the orange haired boy had interrupted.

"I'm going to class" He just stated, annoyed, as he made his way to class, with the three girls close behind. But once in class, Uo caught the cat's attention.

"Hey Orange top! Is it true that Tohru's little brother calls you daddy?" Uo said teasingly, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Everyone except the teacher was in the room, but Tohru,Hana,Uo and Kyo was still the only standing.

The rest of the class broke out in laughter, as Uo had a look of victory on her face.

Kyo remembered the words that Tohru had told him in the park, about feeling honored to be called a dad, and Kyo was. So he smiled a genuine smile.

"Yes, yes he does" He said proudly, and his eyes looked dreamily, as if he was deep in thought. Everyone in the classroom became quiet, including Uo. but then the class broke out in whispers, 'He smiled, he actually smiled', most of them said, but some girls squealed that 'It was so cute!' and 'I wish my brother called him that!', but Kyo didn't hear any of it, he just sat down at his bench, and continued to look deep in thought, and sometimes, he even chuckled to himself. For he was thinking about all of his memories with Jari.

Everyone in the class looked shocked, except for Tohru, who just smiled at herself, thinking about Kyo and Jari. Uo was the most shocked one. _He-e-e smiled! And chuckled to himself! That was not the reaction I was excepting when the prince told me about it, that's not like Kyo! No, that's right thats not orange top, but someone else, thats the only explanation…_ Uo continued to make up excuses to the cat's behavior. _He is sick, thats it! _for the rest of the lesson. But Kyo was snapped back to reality when he noticed that Tohru looked a little sad. But since it was the middle of class, and he sat a few benches away from her, he waited until lunch break to talk to her.

"Hey, has something happened?" he asked Tohru when lunch break finally came.

"No! No! Don't worry about me! I'm just a little worried about Jari, that's all…" She said, waving her hands in reassurance as she blushed. Then she awkwardly turned around to leave when Kyo took her hand, pulling her back to him.

"I'm worried too" he said, looking at her, his eyes filled with compassion. And he truly was worried about Jari, he was a great kid, but what if he didn't make any friends? Or if they made fun of him being an orphan. Kyo was afraid that Jari would end up sitting on the side, watching the other kids play as he drew pictures on the ground with a stick. Just like Kyo had done…

The very thought of Jari having the same childhood as Kyo have had, made Kyo shiver. He wouldn't wish that for anyone He noticed that he still was holding Tohru's hand and that he was now looking deeply into her eyes. She seemed to notice it at the very same moment, for they both backed away from each other with a blush on their face.

When the two of them went to pick Jari up, he couldn't stop talking about his day. They both became relived when it sounded like he had a good day, and that non of their concerns seemed to have become reality.

When they opened the door to their house, they where greeted by Shigure.

"I just want to give you a heads up before you walk in, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro are here, and Rin will probably stop by later, Byeee!" He said hastily and ran out the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Kyo screamed after him, but the dog was already out of their sight. Kyo sighed.

"This is just great" He muttered sarcastically to himself. Tohru just smiled, although, the idea of so many guest made her a little tired.

"I better start dinner then" She just said to herself as she made her way into the kitchen, where she was greeted by Haru.

"Oh hello Hatsuharu-san!" She said happily.

"Hello Tohru-chan, where is Yuki?" the cow said politely to Tohru, since white Haru is very well-mannered.

"Yuki-kun isn't coming home for another hour, since he had some business with the student council" she explained as she started to cook some rice.

"Thank you" The cow bowed before he disappeared from the room.

Kyo still stood in the hallway, feeling very grumpy as he was about to make his way into the dining room, where his relatives sat. But stopped when Jari pulled his t-shirt. The boy's eyes where filled with frighten, becoming shy just by the thought of meeting new, older people. Kyo gave him a smile and reached out his hand. The child took it and they made their way into the dining room, that was very noisy.

But when Kyo and Jari came in, it became very quiet, and all eyes were on the young child, who just hid behind his 'fathers' legs, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Aww, is this Tohru's brother that we have heard about?" Momiji was the first one speak. He came up to the child, trying to hug him.

"Stop that you little brat! Can't you see he's scared?!" Kyo said angrily as he pushed the rabbit away from Jari.

"Ahh, someone! Kyo hit me!" The rabbit cried. but everyone ignored him and started approaching Jari, that slowly warmed up to the new people, and soon stopped hiding behind his 'fathers' legs.

"Aww, sissy's brother is cute!" Kisa squealed.

"I'don't see what's so special about him" Hiro stated, and was about to go on, but stopped when he saw how much Kisa liked him.

"He's okay I guess" Hiro simply said, which caused Kisa to smile.

After awhile of talking and admiring the child that was now enjoying all the attention, Tohru came in with the food, and everyone sat down at the table. Just a minute after they had started eating, Yuki came in threw the door together with Rin.

"I found her just standing outside the house" the rat said nodding his head towards Rin. It was true, the horse hadn't been able to decide weather to go in or not, but was left with no choice when Yuki asked her what she was up to.

"Hi" Rin said, her face and voice emotionless. Tohru squealed and ran to hug Rin, but the horse stepped out of the way, causing Tohru to run into the wall.

"Don't do that! I thought you were going to attack me" Rin said, obviously irritated. But Tohru just smiled and laughed at Rin.

"Right!" She said, putting two extra plates on the table.

Everyone began to eat, and except for Momiji, no one at the table was talking.

"Mom, whats a 'babe'?" Jari asked his mother innocently, causing both Tohru and Kyo to choke on their food.

"Mom?" Hiro asked confused, but before the ram could say anything more, Kyo kicked him under the table.

"Don't ask." Yuki whispered to the confused sheep.

"Why are you wondering honey?" Tohru said when she had stopped choking on her own food.

"Well, one of my teachers said that you are a 'real babe' mommy, so I wanted to know what it is" the child said, causing Kyo to look really angry while he got a murderous glimt in his eye. Everyone at the table slowly watched him as his anger got replaced with an evil smirk.

"Tohru, why don't you go to school together with Yuki tomorrow, so can I drop of Jari by myself" Kyo said, his evil smirk growing wider.

Tohru, who was confused by the cat's sudden request, but oblivious as always. So she simply answered 'okay'. But all the others around the table watched Kyo, knowing his real intentions, as they prayed to never get on his bad side. Which most of them already kinda were.

After that, it was an awkward tension in the room, until Jari broke it.

"Mom! Today, we played a game called 'fruit basket'" Tohru froze, had her nightmares become reality? Had Jari been forced to go threw what she had gone threw as a child? She remembered how she had been playing 'fruit basket', with some other kids, and how everyone had become fruits, while she became an onigiri. No one had shouted onigiri, because an onigiri can never belong in a fruit basket.

"Mommy?" Jari said, bringing his 'mother' back to reality.

"Yes honey, go on" She said with a forced smile, for she was worried over where this story was going.

"And I became an apple" Jari said proudly, while Tohru sighed in relief. The boy continued the next part a little sadder. "But there was this one girl, Kanako, who became an onigiri, which I thought was weird since those doesn't belong in a fruit basket. And no one shouted 'onigiri' for awhile and she became sad" The child had a sad look in his eyes up on till now. " But then I shouted onigiri, and we all played together! She's my best friend!" The boy said the last part proudly and with a smile, but his smile dropped when he saw Tohru's tears.

"Excuse me" she said quietly while she ran up the stairs, hiding her face from everyone.

Everyone at the table looked kinda sad, no one liked seeing Tohru like this. She was always so cheerful. Rin rose from her seat, wanting to chase after Tohru, but Haru motioned for her to sit down.

"Did I make mommy cry, Daddy?" The child said with a weak voice, looking up at Kyo who could see the guilt that filled Jari's usually happy big blue eyes, as the boy cried crocodile tears.

"No no no, I'm sure you didn't, but let me just go check on mommy, stay here" he said hastily, while wiping the boys tears away, before running after Tohru.

The room was quiet, everyone was either A, sad about Tohru, B, shocked from seeing Kyo's soft side, or C, both.

After awhile, Kisa and Momiji began to comfort the still crying boy, although Kisa was careful not to hug the crying boy.

"Am I the only one wondering why he called Kyo 'Daddy'?" Hiro said. But Haru elbowed him, and Hiro shut his mouth.

Upstairs, Kyo was still looking for Tohru, wondering what made her cry. He didn't like it when girls cried, especially Tohru. He heard sobs from her room. Kyo hit himself in the head, why didn't he check her room first?

He opened the door and saw Tohru laying on the floor crying with the picture of Kyoko in front of her. She stopped when she saw Kyo.

"Oh Kyo-kun! I was just, just… Checking the floor from spots! Yeah that's right, spots!" Anyone could tell that she was lying. Kyo offered her a hand up, and she took it, and slowly rose from the floor.

"I know you were crying, why?" He said firmly. Kyo was an expert in sounding both annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"Nothing" She muttered, keeping her head down. Her body started to shake, and Kyo excepted she was crying again. He figured that she wouldn't tell him the reason, so he went over the dinner scene in his head, trying to find the cause of her sudden sadness.

"Tohru, when you were little… were you the 'onigiri'?" he asked carefully, after a couple of minutes of thinking. Her head immediately flew up when he said it, and she looked straight in to his eyes. He could see all the pain in her eyes, and he could tell that he was right. She looked so… hurt. She looked like she was going to fall in to pieces, and all he wanted was to hold her, keep her from falling apart. Because he was hurt by seeing her like this. To see the person that he loved the most, in so much pain.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe her tears away, and stood so close to her as he could without transforming. He then said the only words of comfort that came to his mind.

"Don't cry Tohru, don't cry. That girl will be fine, Jari shouted her name" he said, his voice sounding like it was going to burst.

She just continued to cry and looked down at the floor. Kyo didn't know what to do. He felt like he was going to die, it was to much for him seeing Tohru like this, but he couldn't leave, for it would only be worse if he left Tohru alone like this.

"I wish, that I have had a friend like Jari" Tohru said after awhile, when her sobs had started to die out. Kyo had without knowing it, also begun to cry. But when he heard her voice, he smiled with relief, for he had never been more worried about anyone.

"You have now" He said, using his finger to lift Tohru's chin up, so that she would see his face. She looked at him, somewhat confused.

"Me." He said. "I will always be there to shout out 'onigiri'" She started to smile, now crying happy tears, and Kyo started to chuckle while tears ran down his face, but then he started laughing hysterical while the tears just came faster and faster. This caused Tohru to start laughing too, while her tears blurred her vision.

So the cat and the onigiri just stood there. Laughing so hard that their stomach's began to hurt, while their tears streamed down their faces. And they were both happy, because even if a cat and a onigiri doesn't belong in a fruit basket, they belong together.


	6. He's not cute! He is handsome!

**I thought about not posting this chapter, but I feel that Yuki has been left out a little, and that he should have some time in the spotlight. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to aubrja for the fav and follow! And thanks to grecialica for flattering review! **

**Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

* * *

A week went by, and the news about Kyo being called a 'dad' spread around both the school and the Sohma estate. But if someone was ever to tease the cat about it, or mock him for it, they became seriously injured. And if someone is wondering what happened to Jari's kindergarten teacher that said that Tohru was a 'real baby', let's just say that he won't ever say that again. Or really say anything ever again, Kyo made sure of that.

Tohru and Kyo was also closer than ever, and you hardly ever saw one without the other. The Yuki fan club didn't mind so much, but everyone was shocked to see that the normally grumpy orange haired teenager, more often could be seen with a genuine smile on his face.

Yuki didn't mind that Tohru spent time with the cat. Yuki knew that she was in love with the cat, and that cat felt the same way about her. The rat didn't love Tohru the way that Kyo did, but the rat still loved her, but like a 'mother'. It's just that ever since Jari came to live with them, she never seemed to have time for the rat, only for Kyo and Jari. Frankly, Yuki felt a little bit left out, So he decided that he would ask her to come with him to the secret base this afternoon.

He began making his way out of the student council room, so that he could go home and carry his 'Tohru plan' out.

"Yun-yun wait!" Kakeru Manabe shouted dramatically. Yuki froze in his steps, and turned around with a annoyed look in his eyes.

"What?" the rat asked. Manabe jumped away and a squeal escaped his mouth.

"Why do you have to be so cruel Yun-yun?! I only wanted to say that we still haven't decided what to do for this years cultural festival!" Manabe said, over dramatically and with a fake-hurt voice.

Yuki sighed. What Manabe said was true, they have to make a decision about that matter, but still, the rat wanted to go home.

"Well, I have to go home so…" The rat said seriously.

"Does that mean we can come to! Everybody we're going to Yun-yun's house!" Manabe screamed the last part, and his face was all lit up, obviously happy about being invited to Yuki's house.

"No-I didn't mean-" Yuki began, but nobody seemed to hear, or care what he said.

"Oh! Kimi want's to go to Yun-yun's house!" Kimi exclaimed.

"How about you shorty?" Manabe asked the boy who was still sitting at his desk.

"Don't call me that!" Naohito Sakuragi screamed in protest, but stood up, motioning that he is coming with them.

Yuki, feeling defeated and not in the mood for arguing, decided to also ask the girl that was as usual just sitting at her desk quiet, to come with. The rat didn't know why, but there was something about the mysterious Machi girl that he found very intriguing.

"How about you Machi, are you coming?" Yuki asked. Machi just looked up at the president, nodding. And so, everyone began to make their way towards Yuki's house. Kimi and Manabe, was talking the whole way, speculating about how their president's house looked like.

When they were just about to enter, Yuki stopped and turned around. The others stopped as well, waiting for their president to say something.

"Have you heard the rumor about miss Honda and Kyo acting like parents to miss Honda's little brother?" Yuki asked them with a serious expression on his face. Everyone nodded.

"But don't worry, we don't believe them" Manabe said, laughing and Kimi joined his laugh fit.

"I mean, can you imagine Kyo Sohma acting like a father?" Manabe continued.

"The rumor is true" Yuki just said simply, causing the laughter to die out.

"And miss Honda is living with us" the rat added.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face, and Manabe had stiffened. But before anyone could really react to the news, Yuki had opened the door and they all walked in on Jari's playtime with his 'parents'.

"You're so cute!" Tohru squealed while she was sitting on the floor hugging a happy looking Jari, with Kyo sitting down next to them.

"He is not cute! He is handsome! He is a man, and you do not call a 'man' cute!" Kyo said, defending the child, and taking him from his 'mother's' embrace and in to his own.

"But he is cute and handsome, like you Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, making Kyo blush, as the two continued to play with the child.

The student council members just stood there, gaping at the odd trio. Yuki coughed, causing both Tohru and the cat to jump to their feet.

"Hello miss Honda, I hope that it is okay that I invited the student council over, to discuss the cultural festival" Yuki said, very gentlemanly and Yuki-like.

"Of course" Tohru said, smiling at her guests. But froze when she saw Manabe, who also froze, for he was remembering all the hurt- full words that he had said to Tohru when her mother had died. **_You… Really arouse my anger, don't presume, that you're the only one bearing all the grief, don't presume, that you're the only one deserving of "sympathy". Don't think that you're the only one burdened with all the misery._** Kakeru was scold by his girlfriend after saying that, and have felt very guilty of his words ever since.

But Tohru still gave him a smile.

"Hello vice president" she simply stated as Manabe took a step towards Tohru, bowing. The other people in the house watched the scene carefully, for Manabe was no longer the cheerful, playful and carefree vice president that they knew, but an entirely different person.

"I'm sorry miss Honda, for what I said before, it was not right and I-" , but Tohru stopped him there, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have already apologized Kakeru-kun, and the past is in the past, so please, act like yourself" She said, smiling at him. Manabe smiled back, grateful that she didn't hold a grudge against him. He got back to being the normal Manabe that everyone knew.

"What the hell did you say to Tohru!" Kyo screamed angrily, rolling up his arm sleeves, wanting to know what made the boy feel the need to apologize to **_his_** Tohru.

Manabe backed away, but before Kyo had a chance to hit him, Tohru placed a hand on the cat's chest, making him stop and look down on her.

"Nothing Kyo-kun, it was a long time ago" She said smiling up at the cat, who was blushing at the sudden contact between his chest and her small hand. Kyo became calm, although, he didn't let the matter go so easily, and continued eyeing the vice president for the rest of the evening.

"It is very nice to meet you all, Yuki-kun has told me so much about you" Tohru said bowing towards her guests. Manabe's eye's lit up.

"You have told your mother about us Yuki-kun!" He exclaimed, mocking Yuki for that time he told Manabe that miss Honda was like his 'mother'.

"Mother?" Tohru said, confused. But decided to shrug it of and went to the kitchen, to start preparing tea for everyone.

Kyo followed Tohru to the kitchen, with a confused Jari on his shoulder. Wasn't Tohru **his** mother?

The room was quiet, until Manabe broke the silence.

"Are they a couple?" He asked Yun-yun.

"No" the rat stated.

"Do they like each other?" Manabe asked again.

"Obviously" The rat just answered. For it was, even for the student council that only had been there for about ten minutes, could see that the two teenager liked each other, and more than just friends. It was clear how Kyo had calmed down just from Tohru's touch and how protective he was of her. But Yuki knew better than to interact in people's love life. They dropped the subject and started discussing the cultural festival.

After awhile, Tohru and Kyo came back in, and Tohru had the tea with her that she offered everyone. Tohru began making small talk with everybody, while Kyo just sat there, drinking his tea with a sleepy Jari in his lap.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Naohito asked Tohru, and everyone became quiet, for everyone was longing to hear the answer. But before Tohru could say anything, Yuki answered for her.

"For about two years now, when Tohru's mother had died, she had nowhere to go, since her father also died awhile back. So we found her living in a tent on our land, and offered her to stay with us." The rat said briefly. Now Manabe felt guiltier than ever. She had lived in a tent? Her father is also dead? And he had the nerve to call her too pitiful.

Kakeru rose abruptly from his seat and once again bowed towards the orphaned girl.

"I truly am sorry, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me miss Honda?" Kakeru said, very un-manabe like, and was still bowing, not daring to look at her.

"There's nothing to forgive Kakeru-kun" She said smiling, but Kyo rose from his seat and lifted Jari from his lap and gave him to Tohru before pushing Kakeru into the wall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY TO YOU TOHRU!" he screamed, holding Kakeru's collar, and pushing him up against the wall, the cat also raised a fist in the air as if he was going to hit him. Hard.

"Hit me… I deserve NO DON'T HIT ME, NOT MY BEUTIFUL FACE, IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE" Kakeru screamed dramatically. Everyone wondering how he had time for jokes in a situation like this. But just as Kyo was about to hit him, Jari began to cry. Kyo gave Manabe a glare before letting him down. The cat took the crying child into his arms.

"Don't be mad daddy!" Jari said in-between his sobs. Kyo made his was up stairs with the child, and Tohru followed him after apologizing to everyone.

"I think it's time to leave now" the rat said to the guests, angry at the scene they had caused. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not angry, this just isn't the best time, I'll talk to you tomorrow" The rat added to Manabe, before chasing them out the door.

Tohru came down after a moment, looking around the room.

"They've left" The rat said, simply.

"Oh" Tohru just said.

"Is Jari asleep?" He asked her.

"Almost, Kyo wanted to talk to him alone and apologize" She said with a weak smile.

_Wow, thought I would never see the day that the cat apologized for anything, or willingly at least. _The rat thought as he decided that this would be a good time to spend some alone time with the girl.

"Miss Honda, would you like to come with me to the secret base?" He asked after awhile.

"Of course Yuki-kun!" She exclaimed happy as a huge smile spread across her face, glad to make up lost time with the rat.

"I hope Manabe didn't cause you any trouble" Yuk said to the girl when they reached the rat's secret base.

"No no, it's okay, it was just a shame that the night had to end like that" She said, with a sad tune in her voice. Yuki knew that she didn't like fights and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"But you like them, don't you Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked after awhile.

Yuki thought about it for some time before he answered.

"They're a little… special, but yes, they are my friends and I guess that I do like them" He stated, surprised by his own words. But he knew that it was true. He enjoyed spending time with them, and they're his first real friends except for Tohru and the children that had gotten their memories erased.

"I'm glad, and in that case I like them too" She said, they both smiled at each other, and continued picking the strawberries.

"I'm also sorry, that I haven't spent so much time with you lately Yuki-kun" Yuki, saw the guilt in her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it, and we're spending time now, right? and I know that you will always be there to support me miss Honda" She smiled widely at his words. Glad that the rat knew that he could always count on her.

"Right!" she said as they continued to work on the garden. Not talking so much, but simply enjoying their time together.


	7. Nonbiological fathers and sons

**Hello there! I want to thank smashkitty for the follow,fav and review, that was very nice of you.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Kyo was watching Jari sleep, looking at the child's chest, that was slowly rising and falling. The cat found himself calmed by the young boy's steady breathing. The two of them was alone in the house, which was weird since it was saturday. Shigure was over at the main house and Tohru had taken an extra shift at her work. And the cat couldn't care less about what that stupid rat was doing, but he thought that he had heard something about him spending time with that stupid student council again. Ever since they had visited them last week, Kyo had taken a big disliking towards the members of the council. He didn't like them at all, especially that Kakeru kid. Tohru still hadn't told him exactly what, Kakeru had said, that made the vice president feel the need to apologize to Tohru all the time, but he still didn't like him. The few times that the cat had actually seen the vice president at school, he had actually seemed pretty playful and carefree. Kyo figured that it takes a lot for such a carefree person to feel so guilty, so Kakeru must have done something really bad to Tohru. But since Tohru had decided to forgive the kid, Kyo would let him be, for now.

Kyo thought that Tohru was too forgiving for her own good. She was also too kind, and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. She was naive, and oblivious and…_amazing_. Kyo loved everything about her. Even the things he didn't love, he loved about her, and that didn't even make any sense. But that's the thing, he _love _that it doesn't make any sense. He also love the way she would calm him when he was angry, or stressed. And the way she smiled and laughed at the tiniest little things. He had also come to love a new side of her, her motherly side, that she showed when she was with Jari.

Kyo could often sit and think about the girl he loved for hours, but that wouldn't happen today, because the cat's thoughts were interrupted by the young boy that had been sleeping just a minute ago.

"Daddy…" Jari said, still sleepy.

"Good morning" Kyo said with a genuine smile, since nobody was around, the cat felt that he could let his guard down, and show his soft side. Although, ever since the boy came to live with him, he had more and more accidentally let his guard down in public. He didn't mind so much when it was just Tohru who saw it, but he didn't like it when that stupid cat and that damn dog saw his soft side, they would always tease him about it. That snake tease him too, when Kyo comes to think about it. Kyo could only thank his lucky star that Ayame didn't live with him too.

Kyo carried Jari down the stairs and put him on the kitchen counter. The cat began boiling up some water while talking to the child.

"So what do you wanna do today, kiddo? it's just you and me, so I was thinking if you maybe wanted to visit the dojo with me and GAHHHHHH" The cat screamed when the child had accidentally cut himself on one of the knifes on the kitchen counter. It wasn't a big cut, not larger than the tip of a needle, but Kyo freaked out nonetheless.

"OH SHIT YOU'RE BLEEDING! WHY ARE THE KNIFES EVEN HERE! OH NO NO NO SHIT! TOHRU WILL KILL ME! WAIT, NO SHE WON'T, SHE'S TOO NICE FOR THAT, BUT I WILL NEVER GET TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU AGAIN JARI!" the child just looked at him, too tired to even understand what was going on.

"I KNOW! I'LL CALL HATORI, HE WILL SAVE YOU! JUST HOLD ON JARI, I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" the cat screamed as he rushed to the phone. He took a deep breathe before calling.

_ring…ring…ri_

_"Hello?"_

"HATORI! come quick! Jari is seriously injured!" Kyo said, panicking over the fact that the child is still alone in the kitchen with the knifes.

_"…Shigure?"_

"NO! It's Kyo, hurry up now, he's injured!"

"_I will be there in ten minutes" _Hatori said and hung up the phone. Kyo rushed over to the kitchen, thankful that the child hadn't hurt himself more than he already had.

The cat carried the amused Jari to the sofa, who apparently thought that they were playing some sort of game, for the cild giggled like crazy. After a couple of minutes the doorbell rang, but for Kyo, those minutes had seemed like ages.

"Good, Hatori you're here. Now hurry! There is no time to lose!" The cat said hastily, not even noticing the second person that was standing outside the door. Kyo led Hatori to Jari, who was sitting on the couch with a goofy grin on his face.

"…where is he injured?" Hatori asked Kyo, after he had examined the boy for awhile. Kyo showed the dragon the child's finger. The doctor sighed. He took something out of his suitcase.

"There" The dragon said as he put a small band aid on the child's, almost invisible cut.

"Don't ever call me for such a silly thing ever again" Hatori said as he began making his way out of the house, but was stopped as he felt something against his legs. The dragon looked down and saw the young child that he had just examined, hugging his legs.

"Thank you" The child said shyly, but still gave the dragon a grateful smile, reminding Hatori of Tohru.

Hatori smiled back. Not a big smile, but nonetheless a real smile, and than left the house. Kyo sighed, glad that the child wasn't seriously injured.

"Hello Kyo" Kyo stiffened when he heard the familiar voice, but turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Shishuo!" He exclaimed, letting his father figure rub his head playfully, like he was once again that little boy living with his 'father'.

Kazuma had come with Hatori, but Kyo hadn't notice at the time, since he was too focused on Jari.

Jari came running to Kyo, afraid of this new stranger, but Kyo lifted him up, into his arms and took a step towards Kazuma.

"This is my son, Jari!" Kyo explained proudly, causing Kazuma to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean brother! NO! I mean Tohru's brother!" He said hastily, after realizing his own mistake.

"Yes, this is Tohru's brother, Jari!" The cat repeated, but more calmly this time. Kazuma smiled at the boy who had his head nuzzled down in Kyo's shoulder.

"Hi Jari, my name is Kazuma" He said to the shy child.

"This Jari, is my Dad" Kyo said, looking at the child with a warm expression. This caused Kazuma to freeze. Even though he knew that Kyo saw him as a dad, the cat had never before called him 'dad', or referred to him as his 'dad'. This made the dojo teacher very happy, for he loved Kyo as his own son.

Kazuma smiled at himself, a smile that only grew wider as he saw how much affection Kyo had for the young boy.

"This is your Daddy, Daddy?" The child asked Kyo innocently, who just nodded proudly in return.

At the very same time that the three remaining members of the household came in threw the door, although, neither Kazuma or Kyo noticed their presence.

"Daddy?" Kazuma asked, once again raising a eyebrow at his son, wondering why the young child would call his Kyo 'daddy'.

Kyo just smiled at his father. A genuine and happy smile, a smile that Kazuma didn't get to see so often nowadays.

"Yeah, I have decided that I will be his father just like you are a father for me" The cat explained, causing a warm feeling to spread in Kazuma's heart. The dojo teacher smiled a warm smile at his son, and the boy that was Kyo's, well, the boy that was Kyo's Kyo.

That boy was what Kyo had been for Kazuma, so who could understand Kyo's decision about acting like a father better than the dojo teacher himself? For Kazuma had once made the very same decision about Kyo, and that had turned out to be the best decision that the shishuo had ever made. So all the dojo teacher could do was support his son, and hope that Jari would make the same impact on Kyo, as Kyo hade done on Kazuma.

"Than you're my grandpa!" The child said laughing and pointing at Kazuma who stiffened and dropped his smile. That very same moment, Shigure decided to show himself to the three generations of nonbiological fathers and sons .

"Wow, You became a young dad and a even younger grandfather, Kazuma!" The dog laughed as he hit the Shishou's back playfully. But the Shishou had now replaced his surprised face with a warm smile as he took the young boy out of Kyo's embrace and in to his own.

Kyo stepped back, watching his 'dad' play with his 'son'. It was weird, non of them were biological, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Tohru stepped beside him.

"It's nice, how you want to be to Jari, what Kazuma-san was to you" She said, smiling at the boy playing with his newly found 'grandfather'. Kyo looked at her, appreciating her presence, as he realized how much he had really missed her, the few hours that she had been gone.

"Yeah, sure, I wan't to be like shishou, but that's not the only reason I want to be like a father to Jari, it's also because I love him, like a son" He said, Tohru realizing how mature the cat sounded as he said those words. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad, because I too love him like a son, and he needs a father" She said as their face's slowly leaned in towards each other.

"Well I do love him, just like how I love-"

"TOHRU! I'M HUNGRY!" The dog shouted from the kitchen, interrupting Kyo's words. Tohru blushed as she backed away from the cat. _What was he going to say? He couldn't mean that he loves…me? No, Kyo would never love someone as dumb and naive as I am, and he is always calling me a klutz… but still, maybe… just maybe, he loves me too._ She ran to the kitchen, her cheeks still the same color as Kyo's hair.

_That's the second time I almost kissed her! And I almost admitted my feelings to her too! I have to be more careful around her… But why didn't she back away when I tried to kiss her? Actually, I can swear that she leaned in too… It must have been my imagination, She would never love a monster like me, and even if I weren't a monster, she would never love someone as hot-tempered, foolish and bashful as me… I have no people skills at all… But still, she always seem to be able to oversee my faults, so maybe, just maybe… She loves me too. _The cat wanted to suffocate the little hope that had now been lit in his heart, so that he wouldn't be disappointed later on. But he couldn't, he just had it there. Even if it wasn't much, he now had this little burning hope inside of him, a wish, that maybe his love for Tohru wasn't unrequited.

And that hope just didn't stop burning.


	8. My dear little flower's offspring

**Hi again! I want to thank my newest follower, Awesome-in-person, for the fav and the follow, that was awesome of you! And thanks to grecialica for the review, and I try to update everyday, so thanks for noticing!**

**I really, really hope you will like this chapter, otherwise I will probably go in to Ritsu mood.**

**Enjoy, (Hopefully!) **

* * *

It had started out just like a normal day. Yuki had left early for school and Kyo and Tohru had dropped Jari of at kindergarten. The three teenagers had gone to school and then Tohru had alone, went to pick up Jari afterwards, since Kyo had gone to the dojo and Yuki had stayed at school, due to a student council meeting.

Although, this time when Tohru had gone to pick up Jari, she had been approached by an older woman that she didn't recognize as any of the kindergarten teachers.

"Hi, my name is Ichigo Tarnunu, and I am Kanako's mother" The woman introduced herself.

"Oh yes, yes! Jari talks a lot about Kanako!" Tohru said, clapping her hands as she realized who the woman was. It was true, Jari mentioned Kanako almost daily, and from what Jari had told Tohru, Kanako was his very best friend. She was also the girl that had been the onigiri in the fruit basket game, that Jari had played at his first day at kindergarten.

"Oh how rude I am! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru added after awhile, bowing, but Ichigo only laughed.

"I know who you are dear, that's why I approached you, and don't worry, Principal Huya told me about your little 'situation'" Ichigo laughed, but Tohru just looked confused, not knowing what 'situation' the woman was talking about. So after awhile Ichigo added,

"About you being Jari's sister and mother dear" Ichigo explained, which Tohru thought was a strange way of putting it. But Tohru just smiled at the woman.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about! You see miss Honda, my little Kanako have been talking non stop about Jari, so I wanted to ask if maybe little Jari could come over to my house to spend time with Kanako today!" Ichigo said enthusiastically. Tohru thought about it for awhile, but came to the conclusion that the woman seemed kind, and that Jari would surely love to play with Kanako.

"Yes, that's fine! Where and what time shall I pick him up?" Tohru said to the smiling woman.

"Oh no dear! I will drop Jari of at your house later!" Ichigo said, and gave Tohru a reassuring smile.

"No no, that would be to much trouble and I-"

"No, it's my pleasure. It's the least I can do. You see, my little Kanako… she has always had trouble with making friends, and the boys is always picking on her. So she was all alone until your little Jari began here, so I'm very thankful to both you and Jari" The woman got a sad look in her eyes, and Tohru took her hand and squeezed it. The woman shot Tohru the most brilliant smile that Tohru had ever seen.

"I can see that Jari takes after you" Ichigo said to Tohru and turned away to leave. But the woman suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to Tohru.

"If you want to, maybe you, Jari and whoever it is that Jari calls 'dad', come over for some tea on saturday?" Ichigo asked with a weak nervous voice as she had a shy expression on her face. Tohru smiled as realization hit her. Maybe Ichigo too had trouble making friends? And never had gotten to socialize with any of her child's friends parents before, as Jari was Kanako's first friend.

"We would love to!" Tohru answered, giving the woman a sincere smile, causing Ichigo to give the teenage girl a brilliant smile of gratitude.

Tohru had hugged Jari once, before she had left, and had caught an glimpse of Kanako. Kanako has big brown eyes and brown hair that reaches down her shoulders, she also share her mother's brilliant smile. She's a very pretty girl. Tohru couldn't think of a single reason why they had any trouble making friends, since they both seemed to be such lovely people.

After a few hours, Ichigo had dropped Jari of, just a minute after Kyo had started panicking where the child might be.

So now the whole household sat at the table, eating dinner as Jari enthusiastically told them about his day with Kanako, with a huge smile on his adorable face.

After a while, Jari's smile had dropped, and the child had looked rather blue.

"What is it honey?" Tohru asked, taking the child into her lap.

"Why aren't you married to daddy, mommy?" The child asked innocently, causing everyone to choke on their own food.

"Kanako's parents are married, and she told me it is because they love each other, don't you love each other?" the child added, sounding very sad about the thought of his parents not loving each other as much as he loved them.

Both Kyo and Tohru was blushing madly, as they stuttered on their own words.

"Well…um..I..Uh"

"Uh..I..well"

"Well I want to marry your father, Jari" Tohru said after a while. Her unexpected words gave everyone around the table a shocked expression.

" I didn't mean it like that! It's not like I want to marry you now or anything, I just mean that I wouldn't mind being married to you!" She said to Kyo, waving her hands in panic. But Kyo didn't hear her, for he could only think of what she had just said. _She want's to marry me? _

Kyo kept looking shocked and Tohru excused herself from the table and ran upstairs. When Kyo realized that she was gone, he ran after her. Leaving a confused Jari behind, together with Shigure and Yuki.

"Don't worry Jari, they do love each other" Yuki said to the child. "…They just don't know it yet" The rat soon added.

"Yes Jari, think of it as a secret!" The dog said, causing the child to put his hands over his mouth.

"OH! a secret!" The child exclaimed, like he now understood the whole thing.

"Did I spoil it?" The child whispered after a while to the rather amused dog.

"No, my dear flower's offspring, actually, I think it is about time that the secret got reveled" The dog said to the child, who was now happy about the fact that his parent's do love each other. Secret or not.

Kyo knocked on Tohru's door.

Tohru opened the door, but before she had the chance to even say 'hi' to the cat, he spoke first.

"What you said down there… about wanting to marry me, did you mean it?" Kyo said, determined to find out the truth about her feelings for him.

Tohru now blushed again.

"It is not like I want to marry you now! But…but I-I wouldn't mind being married to you Kyo-kun, because-because…because" Tohru said hastily, but now took a deep breath, thinking that it is now or never.

"Because I love you Kyo" She finished, blushing like madly.

Kyo couldn't believe it. She loved him! She actually loved him! He just stood there staring at her, thinking that it was too good to be true. He was in a daze, but was brought back to reality when Tohru quietly apologized for what she said and began to close the door. Kyo pushed the door wide open and grabbed her face with both of his hands and started kissing her before she could say anything. She didn't push him away, but she didn't respond the kisses either, out of confusion.

"God….Tohru…I..Love you…I -I..Love you…So much" He said in-between the kisses he gave her, and that's when she started responding.

The kisses became longer, deeper and more passionate. Tohru started tangling in her fingers in Kyo's orange hair. Tohru opened her mouth, and their tongues started to explore each others mouth with a mad enthusiasm. Neither of them had kissed anyone before, but they couldn't imagine any kiss being better than that.

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, due to the lack of air.

"Did you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Tohru asked as they breathed heavily, so close that their noses was still touching.

"Yes Tohru, More than you know. I love you so much" The cat said as he smiled. Not remembering ever being so happy as he was in that moment. Tohru started crying happy tears, but Kyo kissed them away. Soon they just stood there, embracing each other.

Embracing each other. **_Embracing _**each other.

"Eh…Kyo?" Tohru asked, once realizing what they were doing.

"Yes, love?" Kyo answered, pulling her even closer.

"We are hugging" She just stated. For once, the airhead was waiting for him to catch on.

"Yes?" The cat said dumb fondly. He didn't understand where she was going with this, of course he could see that they were hugging, what is so weird about—. Oh. He got it now.

_When the one who was never loved is loved, the curse will break._ Kyo didn't know where those words came from. But he suddenly heard them in his head, and he understood. It was love that had broken his curse. Tohru had broken the curse.

He took a step back and looked at her. He had wanted to hold Tohru for so long, and now he could. No more curse. He cried. Not only because he was free and that he now could be with Tohru, but also for the same unknown reason that everyone else with the Zodiac curse began to cry at that moment. Including Akito, who was now also very angry at a certain Tohru Honda.

Kyo threw his beads away, and once again took Tohru into his embrace as he cried, and she cried with him. But even though they both cried they were still happier than they've ever been before.

Yes, this had started out like a normal day, but it had turned out to be the day that changed their life's, forever.


	9. Say goodbye to yesterday

**Hi! This story is closing in towards the end, but don't cry! It is still 1-2 chapters to go + an epilogue after this chapter!**

**Thank you to leeleebaby511 for the favorite! and thanks to grecialica for the review, I hope you will be pleased with the way things turned out for the Fruit basket gang.**

**Enjoy! (it's not an order but I hope you will!)**

* * *

Tohru and Kyo's relationship was not a secret, for they saw no point in hiding it. Kyo himself wanted the whole word to know, that Tohru Honda was his, and that he was hers. Even if they had wanted to hide their relationship, it wouldn't have worked, for it was written all over their faces, and with the curse out of the way, there was no stopping Kyo from showing his affection towards Tohru, and Kyo had become very addicted to her hugs. He would always hug her as soon as the opportunity came up.

Today in school was no different.

"Hi beautiful" The former cat said as he hugged Tohru from behind, causing her to jump a little in surprise before she started giggling.

"Get a room" Uo said, as she and Hana watched the two of them being all lovey dovey.

At first, Tohru's friends had been very surprised when Tohru had told them about her and Kyo. They were even more surprised when they found out that Kyo was actually a pretty good and loving boyfriend. But now they are a little bit disgusted at seeing the cat act so different.

"Shut up Yankee!" Well, he didn't treat anybody else different.

The four of them walked to class together, and Kyo had is arm around Tohru's shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. Some students were surprised by their relationship, but most of them already assumed that the orange haired Sohma and the cute Honda girl already were a couple. But the people in their class -class D- was very surprised about Kyo's sudden changes in mood whenever he was around Tohru. To think, that the guy who had jumped out the window the first day at school because he was afraid of girls, now was one half of the cutest couple in school.

"I love you" Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear as he was about to let her go, so that he could take his seat in class.

"Let her go, you're harassing miss Honda you stupid cat" Yuki said, as he took his seat. Even tough the curse was broken, their nicknames stuck, but the former rat smirked as he said the word 'cat'.

"Shut up you damn rat! I can do whatever I want to!" The former cat screamed back, pulling Tohru closer as he waved his now naked fist in the air. It felt good, not having the beads on his wrist anymore, now they were in Tohru's care, for she wanted to save them, and he was glad that she did.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR SEAT SOHMA!" Their teacher Mayu screamed at Kyo, as she entered the classroom. Kyo did not move at first, but continued to hold Tohru close, he could never get tired of holding her.

"Kyo…I can't breathe" Tohru whispered, and Kyo released her from his grip, and gave her a apologetic smile as he took his seat.

Mayu glared at him. But their teacher had seemed a little happier the last few days. For since the curse was broken, Hatori and Mayu had finally started dated. The teacher have had a huge crush on the doctor ever since Kana started dating him, five years ago.

All the Sohma's had personally thanked Tohru, for they all knew that it was partly her love for Kyo that had broken their curse. Tohru, had of course, denied any involvement in breaking the curse, for that's how she is. Every former zodiac had also hugged Tohru, even Hiro. Although, Kyo and Yuki had punched Shigure when his hands had begun to travel further down Tohru's back, as she had hugged the dog.

Tohru was happy. The curse was broken, and her friends were finally free. Kyo loved her and he wouldn't be locked up, plus the fact that she had Jari. Yes, everything was finally perfect. She still missed her mom… but she was very thankful towards the Sohma's. Tohru also had a new found friend in Ichigo, Kanako's mother.

Tohru, Kyo and Jari had gone over to Ichigo's house last saturday for tea, and Tohru had a very good time. She had talked to Ichigo and her husband, and Kyo had been playing with Kanako and Jari, for the cat found it easier to spend time with the kids than to socialize with grown-ups he didn't even know. Tohru was thankful over having a friend that knew a lot about taking care of a child, and that could help her out with Jari. Ichigo also informed her about the stuff Jari should know at a certain age. The milestones.

Yes, Tohru and Kyo were happy, and had forgotten all about Akito. But Akito had certainly not forgotten about them.

That night, it was a celebration at Shigure's house, all the former Zodiacs was there. Tohru had slaved in the kitchen all day, to prepare the meal that everyone was now eating. It was fit for a king, and included all of the guest favorites. Jari was too enjoying himself, for even if he didn't know what they were celebrating, the young child could see that everybody there was happy.

But suddenly the front door flew open, and everyone became quiet. Tohru went to see what or rather **_whom_** it was.

There, in the hallway stood Akito, with hatred in her eyes and a knife in her hand.

Tohru was shocked, and all she manage to say was.

"Aki-"

"You bitch! You took them away from me!" Akito yelled as she slapped Tohru across the face, causing everyone else in the house to rush over to the hallway.

"Akito" Shigure said, when he got there. But Akito didn't listen as she raised her hand to slap Tohru again. Both Akito and Tohru had tears in their eyes.

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled as he was on his way to block Akito's slap, but Rin bet him to it.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" The horse screamed as she shielded Tohru from Akito. Rin took the knife from Akito's hands and threw it across the room. (Which is kinda dangerous, I mean what if the knife hit someone?). Rin was furious. Akito has destroyed her life, and Akito had destroyed Haru's life and all the other zodiacs, But how dared she come here and try to destroy Tohru's life as well! The former horse raised her hand, looking ready to kill Akito, but something stopped her.

"Don't Rin! Please!" The crying Tohru said with pleading eyes, and the former horse stepped away from Akito. Tohru took Akito's hands, and looked in to the former 'God's' eyes, and saw fear in them.

"Please Akito, listen to me!" She begged as the former God struggled, trying to hit her again.

"PLEASE!" Tohru practically yelled, her sudden tune surprised Akito, and she stopped struggling for awhile, and just looked at the girl that begged for her attention.

"I-I know you feel lonely Akito-san" Tohru began, but Akito smacked her hand's away.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Akito screamed.

"I know you have been lonely, but you have been pretending to be strong!" Tohru said, raising her voice so it would be heard over Akito's struggles.

Akito stopped, she just stood still, her body trembling as she heard Tohru's words. How could this simple girl know how she felt? How did Tohru Honda notice what everybody else had missed?

"And it's scary, it is so scary being alone Akito. I know that you just wanted a unchanging bond, because I DID TOO!" Everyone was quiet as Tohru spoke, both her and Akito silently crying and sobbing.

"An eternal wish." Tohru whispered, thinking about how stubborn she had been, always trying to hold on to her mother. Tohru's eternal wish was that her bound with Kyoko would always remain, but as Tohru looked at Akito, she knew that it could never be.

Akito's legs where shacking as Tohru continued.

"For even if you were a part of the curse Akito, you were left behind, forced to repeat the zodiac story to yourself, so that you would somehow know how your life would play out."

" The unknown is very frightening. To not be guaranteed to be loved is very frightening, and without the curse, you Akito, was afraid that no one would love you, so you didn't want it to change or go away. But change is a part of life, and even though change is cruel, it is also gentle."

Akito was staring at Tohru, who was still holding Akito's hands. But Tohru was looking at the floor as she talked, her voice weak, but determined.

"But you already know this Akito, and that's way you're sad and angry. For you don't like being scared, and to live in a world were everything is strange and unknown is very scary. But people will want to get to know you, and people will want to be your friend. I want to be your friend Akito." Everyone know stared at Tohru in shock, including Akito.

"No-no! Don't lie to me! If I cry or get angry or get difficult, you will just leave me like everybody else!" Akito screamed at her in denial. She backed away from Tohru, Who just smiled and looked at Akito with love and understanding in her eyes.

"No Akito, If you cry, I will comfort you." Tohru said as she took a step towards Akito.

"And if you get angry, I will listen to your reasons." Another step.

"If you're being difficult, I will still try to reach out to you" Tohru now reached out her hand towards the frightened Akito.

"So let's start over and be friends! My name is Tohru Honda!" She said and reached her hand out a little further. Akito took her hand and pulled Tohru into a hug.

The future was still unknown to Akito, but not having to face it alone wasn't as frightening.

"Thank you, Thank you Tohru" She said as her knees trembled and Tohru continued to hug her as they sat down at the floor. Crying.

Everybody else watched with mixed feelings. Were they just supposed to forgive everything Akito had done to them? How did Tohru know? What were they supposed to do now?

They didn't know, so they just continued to watch the odd pair. But Jari ran towards his mother and too hugged Akito.

"Don't cry, there will always be tomorrow, so just say goodbye to yesterday" The child said, trying to comfort Akito, and his words affected everyone in that room. Maybe they just should let the past go? But how?

Akito took the child into her arms and cried. Kyo didn't like this, but he let them be. Tohru hugged Akito who was holding Jari in her arms. Soon Shigure too joined the hug, and Akito smiled threw her tears.

Maybe she could never be forgiven by the others, and maybe she could never forgive herself. But she would try to change, For Tohru, and for herself.

Akito felt something she had never felt before, a warmth in her heart, a feeling of being loved. And then she knew. She wasn't alone anymore.


	10. Change is cruel, yet gentle

**Hi, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, This chapter is more to 'tie the knot', and this was the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**Thank you, weirdchick27, guinealuv17 and Perfect Princess17, for your favs! (I'm stunned by the fact that all your usernames ends with '7')**

**Hope everyone will enjoy this:)**

* * *

Weeks went by, and everyone was somewhat happy. The curse was broken, and Akito was no longer destroying their life's. The former zodiacs began to create and form their own life now, they began to move on. But Akito wasn't forgiven by everyone. Actually, the only ones that had forgiven Akito completely was Tohru and Shigure, and Shigure only forgave Akito because of his love for her, and the fact that he never really was angry with her in the first place.

Kisa said that she forgave Akito, but is still very careful around the former God, and does not trust her, for the tigress has not forgotten how Akito once hurt her.

Rin and Hiro are both determined that they will never forgive Akito for what she has done towards them and the others. Hatori too, had a hard time to forgive Akito, but for the most, he just doesn't seem to care enough about that matter. Hatori doesn't hold a grudge, nor does he forgive her, he just simply ignore her existence.

Both Yuki and Kyo are trying to forgive Akito, for Tohru and for themselves. Kyo finds it hard, but has promised Tohru not to give up, and Yuki believes that if he doesn't forgive Akito for her actions, he will have a hard time moving on, so the rat is trying to forgive the former God for her past, so that he will be completely free from her grip, and is actually trying to spend some time with Akito to understand her better.

Ayame, although Akito hasn't done something to him directly, will not forgive Akito, yet. Ayame will not forgive her for what she did to Hatori and Yuki, for the snake thinks that even if the dragon and the rat doesn't care so much about the matter anymore, he is obliged, as a friend and as a brother to hold the grudge for them. Kureno is just moving on with his life, and Haru and Momiji is just trying to forget everything.

Kagura is trying really hard to forgive Akito, and so is Ritsu. Both of them is trying to be Akito's friends, and for that, both Tohru and Akito are very grateful.

Everyone, except Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno and Tohru, had been very surprised over the fact that Akito was a female, and the family was confused over how to treat her.

Tohru and Kyo, have been having the time of their life's, for the past few weeks. They have gone to dates, and simply enjoyed each other's company. Graduation is coming up in a three weeks, and Tohru is studying harder than ever, she gets all the help she needs from Kyo and Yuki, but has her hands full. She has her study's, her job, the house and Jari to take care of. Tohru is stressed, and Kyo can clearly see that.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked, as he approached the girl in the kitchen.

"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed happily and smiled bright. But the former cat could see how tired she was.

"Listen Tohru" Kyo said seriously and took her hands into his own.

"You can say no if you want to" He continued, looking down at the floor. Tohru dropped her smiled and looked at her boyfriend with worry.

"You know how much I love you, and… now when the curse is over, I dont want to be stuck here anymore, I want to experience life to the fullest and challenge myself" He looked at Tohru, who just nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"But I don't want to do that without you, so, after graduation, I want to travel somewhere just you and me" He saw that Tohru was about to ask something, but he interrupted her, knowing what she was going to say.

"And now you are wondering about Jari, but I'm not talking about going away forever. Just to travel away for two months, then we will move back here. Although, we will buy our own house, where you, me and Jari will live. I will work with Shishuo at the dojo, and you can work as a cook if you want to, or maybe go to college. whatever you want…. I was thinking of taking Jari with us, I love him as a son, but it felt wrong, it feels wrong to start out as a family. We haven't been together for that long, so to start out with dealing with a kid, acting like parents, it feels like we're missing something, we would be skipping a part. So, for two months, I just want it to be you and me."

Kyo looked at Tohru curiously, waiting for her respond. Tohru leaned in for a hug.

"Yes. I want to come with you, and I know what you mean, and I agree." She said, and Kyo pulled her closer, and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holing. She wanted to come with him. He would want them to travel forever, but they had their life's here, and Jari had his life here.

"Where will we go?" Tohru asked, releasing herself from the embrace, looking at Kyo with big eyes with a big smile on her lips.

"Wherever you want" He said, smiling at her, grateful, that she was his.

"Can we go somewhere by the beach" She asked excited.

"Yeah, if that's what you want" Kyo responded, shrugging his shoulder as he chuckled when Tohru's eyes lit up. He was still amazed of how easily pleased his girlfriend was.

"Who will take care of Jari?" She asked taking Kyo's hand.

"I don't know. But not Shigure." He said, determined never to leave his beloved Jari alone in the perverted old man's presence.

"How about Akito?" Tohru asked, looking at their joined hands.

"No" Kyo snapped. But then took a deep breath and smiled at Tohru. "I mean, I know I said I will try to forgive her, but I do not trust her with our child" he simply stated. Tohru giggled.

"Our child?" she asked, still giggling, and Kyo blushed.

"You know what I mean" He said, as Tohru continued to giggle.

"I know" She said, smiling to herself.

"We will work it out" Kyo said, as the two of them left the kitchen, still holding hands.

"I know" she just said, smiling at the thought of what the future may bring them.

When they had told the others that they would travel after graduation, some had frowned and some had cried, but for the most, they had smiled at them, wishing them good luck and saying that they would miss them and wait for their return. Two months is longer than you think, and Momiji and Kisa cried. Mostly Momiji, and you heard him mumbling something about how Kyo just wanted her to himself. Shigure and Ayame had made some perverted comment's, and snuck some condoms in to Kyo's pocket. Hiro had been a brat about it, as usual. Kagura, who had taken the news about Kyo's and Tohru's relationship surprisingly well, had wished them luck, and then gone to a corner and moped a little about Kyo.

Jari had looked really sad, and asked if they where ever coming back, but had smiled when they told him about how they would only be gone for two months and how they all three would live together when they came back, like a family.

Kanako's mother Ichigo, had offered to take care of Jari. When Tohru was about to decline her offer, telling her how it was 'too much trouble' and how she 'didn't need to do that', Kyo had stepped in and accepted the offer, thinking that anyone was better than a Sohma. Ichigo, had explained that she didn't wan to part Kanako and Jari, and therefore it was best if Jari lived with them while Tohru and Kyo was away.

The day of graduation was a happy day, everybody was celebrating. Uo and Hana had hugged Tohru tightly as Tohru told them that meeting them was one of her biggest joy's in lie. Uo and Hana then said something to orange top about how he had to take care of their little Tohru. To everyone's surprise, Kyo had only chuckled and given both of them a hug. Akito had bonded a little with Uo and Hana threw Tohru, and was too there, together with the rest of the zodiacs. Kureno and Uo was a happy couple, who would move in together after graduation, which was that day, so they would basically move in together sometime under the following week.

Everyone was there, saying their goodbye's to Kyo and Tohru, for they would go straight to the airport after the ceremony.

Jari was there, in Kyo's arms, not smiling, not crying, just leaning his head against his father's chest, looking deep in thought. He knew they would come back, but he would miss them.

Tohru hugged everyone, and Rin refused to let go, she was to everyone's surprise, crying, while looking extremely angry. Afterwards, Tohru said some comforting things to Akito who was also crying, but Hana and Uo comforted her, telling her that 'any friend of Tohru's is a friend of ours'.

Tohru had thanked Shigure for taking her in and gave the former dog a kiss on the cheeks. She had thanked Yuki for being such a good friend. She also told Yuki that she was proud of him, and that he had matured a lot since she first met him. In return, the former rat blushed, as he said that it was all thanks to her.

Tohru told Hiro, that he now was like a prince to Kisa, and that she counted on him to protected the tigress from now on. Hiro had blushed, and said, 'I will always protect her you stupid woman', but the lamb had smirked and mentally thanked Tohru, hoping that one day he would have the courage to say it. Tohru told Kisa that she hoped that she knew that she was always loved, and even if she won't be here for awhile, she has Hiro to take care of her. Kisa had blushed at the mention of Hiro, and then hugged her 'sissy'.

She had told Ayame that anyone would be proud to have him as a big brother, and that she knows for a fact that Yuki was glad to have the snake in his life. Ayame had hugged her, and said 'Oh, how will we manage without our princess for two months!'.

She had told Ritsu, now in men's clothes, that she was very proud of him, and that one day, he will have good confidence, and that she believes in him. Ritsu thanked her, and then apologized for taking up her time, when she should be talking to others.

She hugged Momiji tightly, telling him how he would find someone to love someday, and that he shouldn't give up on Momo, because she needs her big brother. Momiji hugged her back, telling her that if he ever find somebody to love, he hoped she would be just as amazing as her, and then the former rabbit told her that he would play 'A wish your heart makes on the violin for her when she comes home. **(For you guys that didnt read the manga, Momiji plays the violin, and when Tohru finds out, she asks if he can learn to play 'a wish your heart** makes'** for her)**

Tohru kisses Hatori on the cheek, telling him how thankful she is that he always look out her and has her best interests at heart. The former dragon have given her a smile, a small one, but nonetheless a true one. To this, Shigure had made some comments about Hatori trying to steal his little housewife, only to then burst out in half fake/half true tears, whining about how she never would be his housewife again.

Last, Kyo and Tohru said goodbye to Jari. Hugging him tightly, telling him they would call a lot, and be back before he knew it. Jari had smiled, and then, everyone watched the cat and the onigiri go.

As Kyo and Tohru made their way towards the cab that would take them to the airport, everyone watched them from behind, many had tears in their eyes. Knowing that even when they come back, things would not be the same. But as Tohru herself had said, Change is both cruel and gentle.

Kyo was holding Tohru's hand as they walked away from the crowed, not looking back a single time. They were just looking at each other, smiling, as they took their first step towards their future.

And all that mattered was that they took it together.


	11. Epilogue: 13 years later

**HI everyone, now it is the Epilogue. The story has come to an end, and I want to thank ****InvisableTarget**** for the fav,****magicheroine5**** for the fav and the follow, ****kanakoyuki**** for the fav and follow, ****mitxhix**** for the fav and follow, **** .Twerker**** for the fav and lastly chic4nick for the follow!**

**Hope you will all enjoy this, and be pleased with the ending.**

* * *

**13 years later:**

Jari ran to the school entrance where Kanako was waiting for him.

"Hey! why re you so dirty? Did you get into a fight again?" Kanako asked Jari, who smirked and shrugged his shoulders causally. If one were to ask any of the Sohma's, Jari was exactly like his mother, Tohru, was in his age. Kindhearted, forgiving, patient, worried etc, the only exception was that Jari was not as oblivious as his mother was, and even if he never gets as angry like his father, the sixteen year old boy wasn't afraid to hit someone if he thinked they deserved it.

"You're pretty lucky your dad has teached you material arts since you turned five, but you should really stop beating up people so much" Kanako said seriously and gave Jari a meaningful look. Kanako was beautiful. She had brown warm eyes and brown hair that reaches down to her chest, but her most beautiful feature is her brilliant smile.

"You worry too much" Jari said as he gave the beautiful girl a peck on her cheek, causing her to giggle and relax.

Jari may be like his parents in many ways, but one thing is sure, Jari is far more braver than both of them. As soon as Jari had realized that he was in love in Kanako, his lifelong best friend, he had told her immediately instead of waiting around like his parents had done. Kanako had returned his feelings and they had now been a couple for a year.

Jari took Kanako's hand and they started to walk down the school hallway. The first year girls giggled as Jari went by. Jari was very handsome and had many admires, although, he did not have a fan club dedicated to him as his uncle Yuki had in his age.

"Although, I am sorry, and I will try to stop fighting so much, for your sake" Jari said to his girlfriend as he squeezed her hand a little. She blushed.

"What did you fight about anyway?" She asked her boyfriend who sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"Hoshi and the others called my mom 'hot' again, and said a few other… inappropriate words about it" He answered, bothered and disgusted by what his classmates had said about his mother.

"I think it's sweet how you defend your mommy" She teased, knowing that Tohru was Jari's weak spot, just like it was his father's weak spot.

"Although, your mom is pretty hot" Kanako continued, causing Jari to stop in his tracks, giving his love a dead glare.

"And your dad too by the way, but your parents are the youngest parents at school, so it is pretty logic." She continued, looking lost in thought as she did math in her head.

"They are just fourteen years older than you, right?" Kanako asked, but not really expecting an answer.

Jari sighed. The whole thing about his parents just made him confused. Due to the fact he looked so much like Tohru, he had always believed that he was her biological son, but had never really known for sure if Kyo was his real father, for one time he had overheard his uncle Yuki asking his father 'if he was regretting the decision of acting as a father to Jari', Kyo had of course answered 'no', but from that day Jari wasn't sure if Kyo was his biological father. So one day, two years ago, when Jari was at Kanako's house, he had started to freak out about the fact that his mother must have given birth to him when she was only fourteen. Kanako's mother, Ichigo, had explained to the two teenagers, that Jari was from the beginning adopted by Tohru's mother, but she died and Tohru raised him instead. Jari knew that his 'grandmother' had died when Tohru was sixteen and that his grandfather was dead. He also knew that Kazuma wasn't Kyo's real father, but neither Tohru or Kyo wanted to talk about Kyo's real parents, so Jari had stopped asking. When Jari confronted his parents about what Ichigo had told him, they had just gotten a dumbfounded look on their face, for they thought that their son already knew that they weren't his biological parents. They had explained things in detail, and Jari had just decided to act like nothing had happened or changed. In his eyes, they would always be his parents, and he loved them.

"It's weird" Jari just said, who was starting to get a headache.

"I think that their love story is so sweet, your mom was so kind to your dad and all, and my mom thinks she is the best too, she says that Tohru-kun is her best friend!" Kanako said. She loved listening to Tohru's story's about when she was young, and Tohru loved telling them. Although, She never told them about the curse.

"I think our love story is pretty sweet" Jari said as he planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips, Kanako just giggled against his mouth and then responded to the kiss.

They parted after awhile and went to class. After school, Kanako and Jari went to his place to study. Jari's family still lived in the house that Kyo and Tohru had bought when they had came back from their two months vacation, 13 years ago. Two years after that, when Jari turned five, they had gotten married and Kyo had inherited Kazuma's dojo, and began to teach Jari martial arts.

As the couple approached the house, they heard laughter and giggles from the roof. Jari could see his parents laying there, he didn't know why, but for some reason, they really liked the roof.

Tohru waved at the teenagers and Kanako giggled.

"They are so cute" She whispered to Jari, who tried to maintain a chuckle. His mother was like a teenager. Innocent and naive. His Father was usually mature and sometimes strict, but around his mother the former cat too became like a teenager, awkward and bashful. Jari tried to act disturbed by the fact that his parents always were so lovey-dovey, but secretly liked that they loved each other so much.

When the teenager opened the door to the house, they were greeted by Katsuya and Kyoko. Kyoko hugged Jari tight, who lifted the giggling little girl into his arms.

Katsuya was 10 years old, so it was a six year difference between him and Jari. Jari still remembers how happy he had gotten when his parents told him that he would get a sibling. Katsuya had bright orange hair like his father and big blue kind eyes like his mother. Jari was Katsuya's role model and the boy always tried to act like his big brother.

"Can you help me practice material arts Nii-chan? Dad taught me a new move and I want to show you" The boy asked Jari, who ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

"Of course, right after dinner" Jari smiled, and Katsuya gave him a grateful smile as his eyes lit up.

"Me too! me too!" The girl in Jari's arms giggled. Kyoko was turning eight in a few weeks, so it was a eight year gap between her and Jari. Kyoko had brown hair like Tohru, but her fathers crimson eyes. In Jari's eyes, she was the cutest little girl ever, and he loved both of his siblings dearly.

After awhile, the siblings moved on to Kanako. Everyone in his family liked Kanako, and when they had told them that they were a couple, Tohru had cheered together with her children, and had told Kanako that they had been rooting for her.

Tohru came downstairs followed by Kyo. Tohru gave Jari a big hug.

"I have missed you!" She squealed. If Jari would describe his mother in one word, it would be 'affectionate'.

"I have only been gone for a couple of hours" Jari chuckled as his mother hugged him tighter. Jari was now longer than his mother, who only reached up to his jaw.

"I know! But I missed you anyway!" She exclaimed happy.

"Well, I missed you too mom" Jari said, and finally returned the hug. Tohru let go and her eyes lit up.

"You did?" She said, looking at him with huge excited eyes. Jari's father often said that Tohru was like a puppy, and that it only took a little effort to make her happy. Jari couldn't agree more.

Kyo chuckled in the background, and ruffled Jari's hair.

"Have you behaved at school today?" He asked seriously as Jari straightened his back. When Jari became older and Kyoko had been born, Kyo had become a lot stricter with Jari, since he realized that Tohru would never be strict, and that it was up to him to teach him about boundaries. Although, Kyo was still a loving and affectionate father. He often told Jari that he was expecting more from him, since he was a big brother. Jari, had a lot of respect for his dad, and treated him with it.

"Yes, father" Jari said with a weak voice, not looking in to his eyes, since he was lying.

"Jari.. are you lying to me" Jari wasn't a good liar. He was like his mother in that field.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I got in to a fight today." Jari said and looked at the ground in shame. Not wanting to see his parents look, he had never told his mother about him fighting at school before and could only imagine her disappointed face.

"That's okay honey, your father fought all the time" Tohru said and hugged Jari.

"That's enough Tohru" Kyo said, who wanted to teach Jari a lesson, but with Tohru there, hugging him and telling him that his father was worse, made it pretty hard.

"Actually, your father was worse, he fought every day, mostly with aunt Uo, or uncle Yuki, and sometimes Hatsuharu. Now when I think about it, he fought with Momiji too, and K—"

But Tohru was interrupted there by Kyo, who placed his hand on her mouth and dragged him from the surprised Jari. There was so much about his parents that he didn't know.

"Shouldn't you make the table Tohru?" He asked threw gritted teeth.

"Right!" She beamed and went in to the kitchen.

Kyo sighed.

"Who started the fight?" He asked his son.

"Me, Father" Jari said once again looking down at the floor.

"Why?" Kyo said.

Jari looked at his mother, and Kyo understood.

"Did you bet them up good?" He said, smirking a bit. Knowing he would, and had done the same.

"You betcha" Jari chuckled.

Tohru called everyone to the dinner table. Tohru did most of the small talk, asked how everyone's day were, and how Kanako's family was doing. She told Kyo that Machi was finally pregnant, and that Yuki was very relived, for he had thought for awhile that his wife was unable to have children. She said that they where invited to Akito and Shigure's daughter, Asuka's, tenth birthday this saturday, which made Kyoko and Katsuya happy. Tohru told Katsuya and Kyoko that Kisa and Hiro was not going to be there, due to their second wedding anniversary, but that Uo and Kureno's son Nobu, and their daughter Michi would be there. She also told them that Hatori and Mayu's daughter Izumi, Momiji and his wife Naomi, Ayame with his wife Mine and their daughter Yuki, and Ritsu with his daughter Rei. Kagura would be there with her husband and their son Osamu, Rin and Hatsuharu with their new born son Nori. She finished with telling them that Kazuma would be there.

"Grandpa!" Kyoko shouted happily and threw her hands up in the air. After awhile, Kanako asked if Tohru could tell another story about her and Kyo. Kanako was like a part of the family, and felt comfortable enough to ask whatever she wanted.

Tohru's face lit up, and her husband eyed her suspiciously.

"let's see…Have I told you about the first time I met Kyo?" She asked everyone. Even Jari wanted to hear this, for he had actually no idea. So everyone waited for Tohru to tell the story, except Kyo who slammed his head in the table.

"Well, lets see… I lived in a tent and—"

"You lived in a tent?!" Jari shouted surprised.

"Yes my mother had just died, and my grandfather was rebuilding his house, so I lived in a tent and.." She continued while everyone listened carefully. Jari was surprised by everything she told them, all from how she had met Yuki before his father, to how her tent was in a landside, and how she was a housekeeper to them. He had known they lived together, but not that she was a housekeeper.

"— And Then Kyo fell threw the roof and started to scream at uncle Yuki about how he would beat him to a pulp, and then he accidentally threw a table at me—"

"How can you accidentally throw a table at someone!" Jari shouted and pointed an accusing finger to is father. He did not often shout at his father, but he didn't like the fact that he had hit his mother with a **TABLE.** How is that not disturbing. His father got a guilty look on his face, and Jari immediately regretted that he had shouted.

"Well, he was aiming for Yuki" Tohru said, defending her husband and then and continued her story, and ended it where Kyo had apologized to her, after she had hit him with her bag and thought he was a pervert, and had then told him that she had wanted to be his friend, and that they had walked together home, hand in hand. Although, she had left out the curse in her story.

Kanako did an 'Awww' sound.

"Mommy was like a princess!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Daddy was a prince with anger issues" Katsuya said and rolled his eyes, but became quiet when Kyo gave him a dead glare. Katsuya swallowed, he knew that he had opened his mouth at a wrong time.

"No! Daddy is the bravest and nicest prince ever!" Kyoko said stubbornly, and Kyo smiled at his daughter, and then lifted her upp in her arms as she giggled. Kyo and Tohru took care of the dishes as Jari went outside with Katsuya to practice material arts. Kanako watched them practice together with Kyoko. When Tohru and Kyo were done with the dishes, they went up to the roof and watched their children.

Katsuya looked determined as he mimicked Jari's movements, and Kanako laughed as Kyoko tickled her.

Tohru cuddled up against Kyo, resting her head on his chest as he stroke her hair.

"We did good" She said, a feeling of pride warming her heart.

"Yeah, I know" Kyo said, having the same feeling of pride as his wife.

"They are wonderful" Tohru said.

"And they are ours" She added. Kyo chuckled.

"That's only because you are so wonderful" Kyo said, as his wife blushed. After all these years, he could still make her blush.

"No-I'm—" Kyo silenced her with a kiss.

"No, you are. I often wonder about how I could be so blessed. What did I do to deserve you? I have went over it a thousand times in my head, and the answer is 'nothing'. I have done nothing to deserve your love, And yet, I'm sitting here, holding you in my arms, looking at our wonderful children that I also don't deserve."

Tohru looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Tohru, You don't know how much I love you, and I'm so happy. You cant even imagine how happy I am. I have the perfect life. I couldn't have Imagined this before, being this happy. But I am. Being here with you and Jari, Katsuya and Kyoko, it makes me so happy. Sometimes I wonder if I really am their father, I mean, how could they possible be mine if they are so perfect"

Tohru was going to protest, saying how she would never cheat on him, and how they definitely are his, but Kyo bet her to it.

"No- I didnt mean like that Tohru. I know they are mine. One has bright orange hair and the other one has freaking red eyes, and Jari is adopted. I just mean that I don't deserve to have such a beautiful, wonderful, perfect family. But I have. I regret nothing in my life that involves you Tohru, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He kissed her and she kissed back, their kiss was full of love and emotion. It was soft and gentle, and it was a proof of their love.

They parted, and Kyo sat up and Tohru rested her body against his, so that he was hugging her from behind.

"I too, am very happy" She said, looking at Katsuya and Kyoko who was now playing in the garden, and on Jari who kissed Kanako and gave her a smile, much as that smile that Kyo always gives her. A smile full of love and affection.

"And seeing them happy, makes me even more happy" She continued, as Kyo gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I think he has found his riceball" She said after awhile, smiling.

Kyo looked over at Jari, and knew that Tohru meant Kanako.

"Jari too is a freaking riceball. All of our kids are freaking riceballs. And they have the biggest plums that I have ever seen on their backs" He said, referring to the metaphor Tohru once told him. Tohru giggled and Kyo started to chuckle.

"Don't worry Tohru, anyone would choose a rice ball over a fruit basket any day of the week." He said reassuring, looking at their kids.

"Not me. I chose the cat" She simply stated.

"And the cat is damn glad you did, although he doesn't know why you did it" He said and kissed her.

He cupped her cheeks with his hand, as she took her arms around him.

"I love you" He whispered in-between the kisses.

"I love you too" She whispered.

And they knew, that they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

With each other.

* * *

**Okay, That was the end of this story! **

**I hope you all liked it, it was my very first fanfic, and frankly, I'm pretty proud, but it is your opinions that matters the most.**

**I thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed and read this story to the end, every reader meant very much to me, and every time I got that little email about a new fav/follow/review, my heart made a little flip.**

**And a shoutout to my arms for always being by my side.**

**sorry that was a bad joke.**

**Either way, Thanks, hope you liked the ending, and if you feel like it, it would make me very happy if you gave a review of what you thought! All opinions are welcome!**

**-Kateeld **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruit basket.**


End file.
